Fallin' with you
by Haruchan0611
Summary: [CHAP.4 UP!] [Sorry for waiting guys!] Mereka berbeda, dan sebuah batas menjadi pembedanya. Tapi di saat perasaan benci itu datang, cinta datang menghiasi hati mereka. Sorry for bad summary. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS (GENDERSWITCH). [Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat lama ini. Aku sarang kalian 3]
1. Chapter 1

**New Story by Haruchan**

 **Tittle : Fallin' with you**

 **Summary : Mereka berbeda, dan sebuah batas menjadi pembedanya. Tapi di saat perasaan benci itu datang, cinta datang menghiasi hati mereka. Sorry for bad summary. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS (GENDERSWITCH).**

 **Halo halo hai hai! Di sini bersama dengan Haruchan! Ngga usah basa basi lagi. Ini cerita baru yang ane buat tanpa sengaja dan semoga kalian suka!**

 **RATENYA TERSERAH YANG PENTING ASIK**

 **INI GS LOH YA!**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi, berapa harga timun ini?"

"Sekilo dua ribu nak"

"Baik, aku beli sekilo ya bi"

Sambil bibi penjual sayur bekerja, gadis itu meraih sesuatu di saku mantelnya. Uang dua ribu yang dia temukan, segera saja dia menyerahkan uang itu dan mengambil sekantong timun yang ada di depannya.

"Terima kasih bi"

"Sama sama nak, hati hati di jalan"

Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan pasar yang terbilang kumuh. Hawa yang dingin membuat setiap deru nafas yang dia kelurkan membentuk asap yang menandakan seberapa dingin daerah yang dia lewati. Tangannya yang langsing meraih bagian mantel lusuhnya dan mengeratkannya, mencari kehangatan di saat tidak ada pemanas.

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di sebuah pemukiman. Bisa di bilang cukup dekat dari pasar, dia bersyukur tidak terjebak dengan hawa dingin yang sudah membuatnya tidak kerasan.

Cklek

"Aku pulang" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dan membuka tudung yang dia pakai "Ibu aku pulang"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Suara itu menghilang di saat langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas. Nampak wanita paruh baya muncul sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu pun ikut tersenyum tatkala melihat Ibunya juga tersenyum.

"Ini pesanannya, kembaliannya hanya lima ribu" Tangan itu menyerahkan kantong plastik dan juga kembaliannya. Sang Ibu kembali tersenyum "tidak apa Baek, ini masih cukup untuk besok. Lagipula ayahmu akan mengirim uang besok"

Gadis itu mendengarkan Ibunya sembari melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu. Nampak dia tengah tidak bersemangat untuk di ajak bicara "Ibu aku lelah. Boleh aku ke kamar dulu?"

"Oh iya Baek. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah pergi ke pasar. Ibu mau ke dapur dulu" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu pergi sesuai perkataannya sedangkan Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Jika kalian berpikir naik tangga adalah hal yang mudah, makan kalian salah. Ini seperti menantang maut karena bisa saja kalian jatuh karena tangga yang sudah reyot. Dan ini bukan tangga biasa, ini tangga yang biasanya para pekerja pakai untuk naik ke lantai berikutnya. Terbuat dari kayu dan cukup melelahkan.

Suara benturan terdengar cukup jelas. Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya di atas kasur dan bantal bantalnya yang lusuh. Ibunya benar, dia lelah harus ke pasar di saat dingin sedang melanda daerahnya sedangkan adiknya masih tidur bergelung selimut tebal. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak jika adiknya bisa tidur saat ini. Dia yang tertua dan harus membantu orang tuanya.

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap langit langit rumahnya yang sudah tua. Rumah tua, kamar tua, langit langit kamar tua, semua barang yang Baekhyun miliki adalah peninggalan orang tuanya di saat muda. Mantel yang dia pakai saat ke pasar juga milik Ibunya sewaktu muda. Ayahnya belum bisa membelikan barang barang baru untuk mereka. Dia harus bekerja di daerah yang jauh dari rumahnya sehingga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dia harus menunggu uang kiriman dari ayahnya. Itupun tidak cukup untuk sebulan, jadi mereka harus mengirit dan tidak sempat membeli barang barang baru.

"Kapan aku bisa berhenti menaiki tangga reyot itu lagi hm?" Tatapannya yang sendu membuat semuanya terasa hambar. Hidupnya yang hambar dan hanya di penuhi dengan kata 'kumuh' membuatnya bosan dan lelah. Diskriminasi yang dia terima sejak lahir membuatnya merasa terkurung dalam kemiskinan. Sungguh dia ingin sekali memaki orang orang kaya yang seenaknya mendiskriminasi dirinya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang seperti ini, semua orang yang ada di desanya, yang ada di daerah yang dia tinggali jugamerasakan hal yang sama. Kemiskinan yang tak berujung. Seperti menghadapi perang dingin yang tak ada selesainya.

Mata cantik itu terlihat mulai berkedip. Nampaknya Baekhyun telena dengan hangat dari pemanas yangtak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Pemanas itu juga bekas, dan Baekhyun bersyukur bisa memiliki pemanas walaupun semua barangnya lusuh. Dia mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekretaris Kim!"

"Iya!" Derap langkah kaki terdengar hingga si pemilik derap berheti "Ada apa direktur?"

"Apa kau sudah mencatat statistik perusahaan?"

"Sudah direktur. Ini sedang saya bawa"

"Kemarikan"

Lengan kekar itu menerima map yang sekretarisnya bawakan. Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit merengut dia melihat statistik yang tanpa dia sadari membuat sekretarisnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Baiklah. Ini cukup bagus. Sekarang pergi"

"Baik direktur" Seperti anjing peliharaan, sekretaris Kim pergi dengan wajah yang memelas. Nampak dia harus bersiap diri di panggil direkturnya itu untuk pergi entah kemana. Bisa saja dia di suruh mencarikan gadis untuk direkturnya perkosa demi memuaskan hasrat bercintanya.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat sambil meraih secangkir kopi yang ada di sampingnya. Dia menyesapnya sembari menikmati kehangatan ruangan yang dia tempati. Tidak ada yang lebih enak selain hangatnya pmanas ruangan di musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Saku celananya sedikit bergetar. Segera saja dia mengambil benda yang di sebut handphone itu dan mengangkat teleponnya "Halo?"

"Chan, kau ada waktu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita minum kopi di cafe. Bagaimana?"

"Aku lelah"

"Hei. Kau kan tinggal naik mobil mewahmu itu. Cepatlah"

"Hk! Iya aku kesana" Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Nampaknya dia harus melihat nama yang tertera di panggilan sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. Sebelum pria kulit tan itu memanggilnya lagi, segera saja Chanyeol mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil di sampingnya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun makan malam sudah siap!" Nyonya Byun berteriak cukup kencang. Baekhyun belum keluar juga. Sang adik sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan sup timun yang ada di depannya.

"Byun Baekhyun turun nak! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Di sisi lain nampak Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut dan gulingnya. Dia mendengar Ibunya, tapi kehangatan yang terus mengurungnya. Dengan niat yang setengah-setengah dia bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan turun melewati tangga horor itu.

"Kau tidur rupanya. Ayo sini makanan sudah siap" Ibunya terus saja menghimbaunya layaknya anak kecil. Dia duduk di samping adiknya yang tengah termenung menatap sup timun di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam adiknya.

"Ya ampun, Baekho ternyata sudah sebesar ini ya.."

"Jangan mengejekku"

"Aku hanya memujimu"

"Jangan elus rambutku"

"Hei sudah. Kalian ini, bertengkar setiap hari. Tidak capek apa?"

"Dia yang mulai duluan"

"Apanya? Aku hanya mengelus rambutmu"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum tatkala melihat kedua anaknya itu merengut sebal. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sup timun yang sudah tersaji di depannya "sup timun"

"iya sayang. Tidak ada cara lain selain di sup. Tapi tenang saja, ada bebek panggang sebagai pendampingnya. Tidak apa kan?"

"Hm" Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak rela meng-iya-kan perkataan Ibunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, bahan makanan paling murah di pasar hanya timun dan bahan makan di desanya juga sangat terbatas. Jujur, Baekhyun benci timun. Tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Ibunya sedih karena supnya tidak di makan, jadilah dia harus makan timun yang paling dia tidak sukai.

Makan malam tenang mereka lewati bersama dengan dinginnya malam. Sang kepala keluarga yang jauh di sana membuat suasana makan yang sunyi dan kekhawatiran mereka tentang bagaimana keadaan sang kepala keluarga semakin menambah kesan sunyi yang sangat terasa setiap malamnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Ibunya tengah membersihkan peralatan dapur. Baekhyun dengan cekatan membilas alat makan sedangkan sang Ibu mengelap alat alat yang sudah di cuci. Sang adik sudah naik ke atas dan kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Baekhyun"

"Iya bu?"

"Apa benar kau tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

Pergerakan tangannya seketika berhenti. Suara kucuran air terdengar jelas di ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini "Tidak bu"

"Tidak apa-apa nak jika kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu. Ibu akan mengusahakannya"

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan semua aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Mendengar pernyataan Ibunya yang menurutnya terlalu memaksa membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja.

"Ibu, sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahku. Sudah cukup bu, aku tidak ingin membuat Ibu kelelahan. Aku kasihan melihat Ibu harus bekerja sedangkan aku harus duduk manis sambil mendengarkan guru di kelas. Aku tidak mau"

Raut wajah nyonya Byun mendadak tegang "Benar tidak mau?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu duduk di samping Ibunya "Bu, yang terpenting sekarang Ibu jangan bekerja lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ibu kesakitan karena asma yang kambuh. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ibu yang sakit pinggang, aku tidak ingin melihat kesakitan di diri Ibu. Kumohon jangan bertanya lagi, aku mutlak tidak mau"

Nyonya Byun yang awalnya tegang berubah sedikit melemah. Dia mulai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun "Baiklah nak, Ibu tidak akan bertanya lagi. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Ibu"

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Ibunya "Ini sudah menjadi bagian dalam diriku untuk mengkhawatirkan Ibu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Ibu. Maka dari itu bu, biarkan keinginanku yang satu ini ada dan berjalan"

"Iya nak iya" Melihat sang Ibu yang menyetujui keinginannya membuat dirinya seketika merasa lega. Dia ingin sekali melihat Ibunya bahagia, tidak kesakitan karena penyakitnya yang kambuh ataupun karena harus berpikir bagaimana mencari uang untuk makan sehari hari. Dia tidak ingin Ibunya terluka.

Setelah adegan cukup rumit itu selesai dan semua pekerjaannya pun selesai, Baekhyun segera naik ke kamarnya. Sejenak setelah masuk ke kamarnya Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Melihat butiran salju yang turun dengan eloknya membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak boleh melewatkan momen ini.

Baekhyun membuka jendela dan tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat salju yang indah turun ke bumi. Bagi Baekhyun salju yang turun bukanlah tanda bahwa santa akan datang. Dia menganggap salju adalah sebuah hal yang bisa membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik. Merasakan bagaimana Ibunya menyinggung soal sekolah, perasaan itu seketika lenyap di bawa oleh salju yang turun.

Baekhyun sontak berubah ketika melihat tembok panjang itu. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan tembok itu membuat semua orang termasuk Baekhyun selama ini terdiskriminasi. Tembok yang memisahkannya dengan dunia yang lain. Tembok yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak layaknya sandra, tembok yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun membenci tembok dan juga orang orang yang ada di balik tembok itu. Karena tembok itu daerah dan juga dirinya tidak bisa maju dan harus menanggung kemiskinan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan tembok itu, dia lebih tepatnya harus menyalahkan orang orang kaya yang membangun tembok itu.

Wall of shame. Seperti itulah sebutan tembok itu. Shame. Malu. Mereka tidak ingin orang orang miskin mencuri di kawasan mereka yang terbilang kaya. Bahkan maju. Negara mereka seperti terbagi dua, sama seperti Jerman pada jaman dahulu. Tapi bedanya Jerman sudah damai dan mereka tidak. Ego dari pihak kaya yang membuat mereka masih saja 'terkurung' di dalam kemiskinan.

Baekhyun menatap tembok yang jauh itu sendu. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya bukan jadi hal yang buruk saat ini, karena hal buruk yang dia rasakan saat ini ialah orang orang yang ada di balik sana.

"Dasar orang orang kaya serakah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau, istriku ngidam dan permintaannya sangatlah rumit!"

"Memangnya apa saja yang dia minta sampai sampai seorang Kim Jongin kewalawan menurutinya hm?"

"Dia minta untuk menyentuh wall of shame" Bisik Jongin, dia takut ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan permintaan istri sahabatnya itu "Menyentuh wall of shame?"

"Iya, aneh bukan. Selain jauh juga tempat itu sangatlah tabu bagi daerah ini. Bagaimana pendapat orang jika kita ketahuan berada di daerah perbatasan? Bisa mati di hina kita"

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia tidak punya ide untuk menyambung perkataan Jongin. Baginya wall of shame adalah hal yang paling dia benci. Dan di saat Jongin mengucapkan kata "wall of shame" seketika hatinya terasa sakit.

"Hei. Chanyeol!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau mau tidak?"

"Mau apa?"

Jongin seketika jengkel mendengar Chanyeol yang terlihat lelet "Tentu saja ke wall of shame bodoh"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa mengajak Sehun yang lebih liar"

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan Luhan nuna. Aku malas jika harus meminta di saat dia sedang bercinta"

"Dasar pemalas" ejek Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin remeh "Ayolah hyung, kau tahu kan orang hamil harus di turuti. Kau mau aku sakit pinggang karena harus membopoh Kyungsoo sampai ke sana?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Ish ayolah. Mungkin saja kau mendapatkan jodoh disana. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, termasuk bertemu jodoh di wall of shame"

"Kau ini khayal sekali. Aku tetap tidak mau" Chanyeol masih kukuh dengan keinginannya sedangkan Jongin memelas sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya membujuk Chanyeol ikut bersamanya "Ayolah hyung, bantu aku. Demi keluargaku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa dengan Kyungsoo dan bayiku nanti"

Mendengar permintaan Jongin yang satu ini membuat Chanyeol risih. Matanya ikut merasakan risihnya Jongin yang mengoceh dengan menutup matanya jengkel "Baik baik! Aku ikut! Tapi awas kalau ada apa apa aku akan menghajarmu"

"Hehe, thank you hyung. Kau yang terbaik. Sekarang aku bisa tenang" Senang menjadi perasaan tunggal yang dimiliki Jongin saat ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah di paksa Jongin ikut bersamanya, sedangkan dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan tempat itu.

Salju turun dengan perlahan. Mereka baru menyadarinya disaat mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Chanyeol menatap jendela cafe di sampingnya dengan perasaan hampa. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya hampa hingga tanpa sadar tatapannya tertuju pada tembok panjang yang sangat menyita perhatiannya. Tembok yang menjadi bagian dari negaranya dan juga kalangannya sendiri. Gelap dan menyebalkan, itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan tentang tempat itu saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian harus ada di dunia ini? Aku malas merasakan keberadaan kalian"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END/?/**

.

.

.

.

.

 **We back to hit you with the jinusean bom! *ala ala om jinusean xD ini terinspirasi sama Wall of Shame yang ada di Peru. Bangun pagi emang banyak berkah ya hahaha *sujud syukur kayak pas denger sidang***

 **Bagaimana menurut pendapat pemirsah? Mau lanjut apa end di sini aja? I want your review and favorite aha! dan karena ini mau hari raya Haru mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Maaf kalo ada salah dan kata kata yang ngga enak dari diri ini, maklum ane kan anak bandel haha -.-**

 **Maaf ya buat Here I am sama Dreamnya. Otakku masih error sama kedua cerita itu. Ane ngga tau kapan updatenya, di tunggu aja ya *kalo masih ada -,-**

 **LANJUT APA ENGGAK?**

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE YA! AKU SAYANG KALIAN! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story by Haruchan**

 **Tittle : Fallin' with you**

 **Summary : Mereka berbeda, dan sebuah batas menjadi pembedanya. Tapi di saat perasaan benci itu datang, cinta datang menghiasi hati mereka. Sorry for bad summary. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS (GENDERSWITCH).**

 **RATENYA TERSERAH YANG PENTING ASIK**

 **INI GS LOH YA!**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang. Mendung menyelimuti bumi, tidak terkecuali dua bagian itu. Bagian utara yang terhiaskan berpuluh puluh rumah kumuh dan reyot, dan tentu saja bagian selatan yang di penuhi rumah rumah mewah kelas atas. Sangat kontras jika dilihat dari udara. Dan pembatasnya adalah tembok itu.

Wall of Shame.

Tembok setinggi tiga meter dengan panjang sepuluh kilo meter itu menjadi pembatas antara keduanya. Kontras yang sudah sangat terlihat sejak dulu di batasi oleh tembok tinggi dengan kawat panjang di atasnya. Menggambarkan jika diskriminasi sangatlah tinggi di daerah ini. Semua terasa terbatas bagi satu pihak, sedangkan yang lainnya merasa bahwa selama ini tidak ada apa-apa.

Vista Hermosa, bagian yang terbatas. Casuarinas, Bagian yang berlimpah kebahagiaan dunia.

Baekhyun tengah sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak, adiknya mulai masuk sekolah dan segala keperluan sekolahnya Baekhyun yang mengurusinya. Mulai dari sepatu sampai penghapus semua Baekhyun yang siapkan. Sang adik, Baekho iya iya saja kakaknya memilihkan barang-barang sekolahnya meskipun itu bekas. Baekho tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang manja minta di belikan barang baru, dia dari kecil sudah di beritahu bagaimana kondisi keluarga dan daerahnya sehingga dia bisa "easy going" dalam berbagai hal. Mau tasnya bekas, sepatunya bekas, dia tidak masalah. Meskipun juga kadang dia menyebalkan, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur punya adik penurut seperti Baekho.

Gadis manis itu menyeka peluh di pelipisnya. Rambutnya yang terjuntai ke bawah semakin menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Tangannya tengah sibuk menggosok sepatu bekasnya dengan sabun detergen dan juga air di dalam ember. Sesekali dia membalas sapaan orang-orang yang lewat di depannya dengan nada manis, padahal dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Memangnya aku menginjak apa sih? Kenapa susah sekali di bersihkan?" rengek Baekhyun, si gadis manis itu tatkala melihat bagian sepatu yang dia bersihkan. Dia menyelipkan rambut di telinganya dan mulai menggosok dengan cepat "Ish! Kotoran kenapa kau tidak hilang-hilang sih?"

Baekhyun sibuk dengan kotoran di sepatunya hingga tak sadar seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya, melihat kekesalan Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat manis "Baekhyun selamat pagi!"

"Ah!" Baekhyun terjekut bukan main, sepatu yang dia pegang juga sempat terlempar ke depan "Luhan!"

"Ahaha, kau tidak merasakan keberadaanku disini makanya aku mengagetkanmu" Balas gadis bernama Luhan itu sambil ikut berjongkok seperti Baekhyun "Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Apa kau pikir aku sedang memasak begitu?"

"Kau sensitif sekali sih Baek" Luhan tersenyum menanggapi nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar kesal "Kau sudah tahu aku sedang mencuci sepatu. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik jadi maaf jika aku membuatmu sakit hati"

"Tidak papa Baek, kau juga kelihatan lelah"

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun "Baekho sudah kelas satu dan aku harus mengurusi kebutuhannya sekolahnya" Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil terus menggosok sepatu. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan mulut terbuka.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa! Baek ayo ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tembok"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh mendengar jawaban Luhan "Hah?"

"Iya Baek, ke tembok. Aku ingin sekali ke casuarinas!"

"Kau gila apa?"

"Byun Baekhyun tolonglah~"

"Hei aku tidak mau berurusan dengan tembok menyebalkan itu! Dan lagi, apa yang kau bilang barusan? Ke casuarinas? Kumohon jangan seperti ini Luhan"

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Kemasukan apa sehingga Luhan meminta untuk pergi ke tembok? Dan lagi, Luhan bilang dia ingin ke casuarinas. Ini gila atau mimpi? Casuarinas yang telah membuat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sengsara dan Luhan seakan-akan seperti tidak ada beban terhadap casuarinas.

"Baekhyun kumohon~"

"Tidak Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Kau tahu kan casuarinas yang membuat kita seperti ini? Iya kan? Dan apa jadinya jika kita benar-benar kesana dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Bisa-bisa kita di bunuh kau tahu"

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Jangan Lu! Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Baekhyun, seketika semua yang lewat di depan mereka berhenti, menatap mereka asing dan tak lama kemudian kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Baekhyun yang sudah menahan marah menghembuskan nafas pelan, menormalkan pikirannya yang sudah tidak keruan "Maaf Lu"

"Tidak papa Baek, aku yang salah" Terdengar sekali jika Luhan kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun. saat ini dia tengah menunduk sambil bermain-main tanah dengan jarinya sedangkan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan mencuci sepatunya dengan malas.

Sekarang dirinya jadi tidak fokus. Tentu saja, Luhan sudah membuat pikirannya tidak keruan. Untuk apa dia ke casuarinas?

"Untuk apa kau ke casuarinas?" Baekhyun buka suara lebih dulu. Luhan langsung menoleh dan menjawab "Aku ingin bertemu kakakku"

Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan mata. Dia lupa jika kakak Luhan tinggal di casuarinas. Ya, kakak laki-laki Luhan terpisah dari dia dan keluarganya saat Luhan masih berumur tujuh tahun. Kakak Luhan kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke casuarinas dengan cara melompat dari tembok berkawat itu, hingga Luhan tahu bahwa kakaknya dari awal sudah merencanakan hal ini dan itu membuatnya menangis selama seminggu. Setelah kakaknya pergi dan dia beranjak dewasa, Luhan sudah pasrah bagaimana keadaan kakaknya saat ini dan beberapa waktu lalu terdengar kabar bahwa akan ada peremajaan daerah yang di pimpin oleh beberapa direktur perusahaan dan salah satunya adalah kakak Luhan.

"Karena peremajaan itu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan "Hm.. aku khawatir dengan kakakku. Selama ini aku merindukannya dan sekarang namanya terdengar di seluruh penjuru daerah. Aku ingin membuktika bahwa dia ada, dia masih hidup" ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Nampaknya dia tengah menahan tangis dan Baekhyun sangat tidak suka seperti itu.

Mereka diam. Yang satunya meneteskan air mata dan yang satunya lagi termenung sambil menggosok sepatu. Saling diam karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Luhan yang merindukan kakaknya dan Baekhyun yang bengong tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Baiklah aku antar"

Hati Luhan serasa terbebas dari kurungan. Dia sontak menoleh dengan pandangan tak percaya "hah?"

"Aku antar, mau tidak?"

"Mau mau! Terima kasih Baek!" Seruannya terdengar manis di lanjutkan dengan pelukan seorang Luhan untuk Baekhyun. Gadis manis yang memegang sepatu itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir, dia sangat tidak suka pergi ke tembok itu, apalagi ke casuarinas. Tapi demi Luhan dia rela melawan rasa bencinya.

"Iya Lu.. tapi.."

Luhan meregangkan pelukannya sambil menatap Baekhyun heran "Kapan kita kesana?"

"Malam ini. Bisa kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Tentu saja Lu, kita ke sana malam ini"

Luhan senang bukan main, setelah itu dia kembali memeluk Baekhyun. kali ini lebit erat "Kau sangat baik Baek. Terima kasih"

"Hm"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Iya iya sebentar!" Chanyeol segera memakai cardigannya dan pergi menghampiri sumber suara. Nampak si pemilik suara, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, istrinya, tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan mobil audy di belakang mereka. Saat Chanyeol keluar nampak senyum cerah terukir di bibir mereka terutama Jongin.

"Akhirnya datang juga"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka tembok itu, jadi maklum saja aku begini"

Jongin tertawa bukan main "baiklah tapi satu hal yang kau harus tahu ini bukan untukku tapi istriku. Jadi aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini"

"Hah. Memangnya aku salah apa. Dasar kebanyakan gaya"

"Dasar otak udang"

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mau menikahi dia sih? Sudah tahu seperti ini juga"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan kikikan pelan, pelan sekali. Suara saja tidak terdengar. Mungkin Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lain daripada Chanyeol. Tentu saja, dia kan perempuan.

"Hah, percuma berdebat dengamu. Ayo berangkat" Ketus Jongin lalu membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang. Dengan wajah datarnya dia duduk dengan Jongin sebagai supirnya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang dari se-jam karena jarak tembok dari tempat tinggal mereka. Tak jauh dari tembok itu Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun untuk menuntun Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga ikut turun bersama Kyungsoo dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju tembok.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka ke sini"

Jongin hanya meng'oh'kan ucapan Chanyeol sambil fokus terhadap Kyungsoo, tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan tembok itu.

Dinginnya malam tidak menyurutkan semangat Jongin untuk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya sih dia juga tidak suka dengan tembok ini, tapi tidak separah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo malah sebaliknya, dia suka wall of shame. Bukan karena dia tidak akan kerampokan, ini lebih kepada rasa percayanya bahwa banyak sekali hal-hal indah di balik tembok itu, walaupun sangat sederhana.

"Nah kita sampai sayang. Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"

"Iya. Terima kasih Jongin"

"Hm. Cepatlah, sentuh temboknya"

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mulai menyentuh tembok di depannya. Seketika senyuman terukir indah di bibirnya, membuat Jongin juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo alami.

Chanyeol hanya diam memandang kedua insan itu menikmati kebahagiannya. Sejenak Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sebagai tanda haru bagi teman-temannya itu. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi bayi mereka yang meminta dan itu tidak bisa di tolak.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu sesi acara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sementara itu berjalan dia pergi ke sisi lain tembok untuk sekedar melihat-lihat bagaimana keadaan tembok yang selama ini dia benci itu.

Tembok setinggi tiga meter itu sedikit menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat ini. Entah apa itu hingga dia tanpa sadar menaiki sebuah batu di sampingnya. Batu setinggi kurang lebih lima puluh senti meter itu membuat tingginya semakin bertambah dan tanpa sengaja vista hermosa terlihat oleh mata lebarnya yang menawan.

Pemandangan asing nampak jelas di sana. Semua terlihat remang, bagaikan tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol merasa mual jika terus melihat remang terus menerus tapi anehnya dia merasa tidak ingin turun dari batu itu. Dia layaknya tertahan di atas batu itu, sepertinya batu yang dia pijak menahannya untuk pergi karena suatu alasan hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan meraih ujung atas tembok.

Deg!

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Tangan siapa itu? Kenapa ada tangan di sini? Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu tangan hantu yang mendiami vista hermosa. Jantungnya mulai tak keruan, dengan keadaan jantungnya saat ini perlahan dia mulai turun.

Angin seketika berhembus. Nampak kepala yang menyembul dari sisi sana. Chanyeol sontak berhenti. Sejenak dia memandang lalu mulai menyadari, ada gadis yang sedang memanjat tembok.

Gadis itu menatapnya sendu, lelah. Dari kawat berduri yang panjang itu dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, di bantu sinar rembulan membuat wajahnya semakin nampak bersinar. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar di terpa angin. Dia cantik, pikir Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dari dirinya membuatnya terkejut hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Gadis itu melihat Chanyeol tanpa arti dan kembali memanjati tembok itu.

"Apa di sana aman Baek?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Benar tidak apa kan?"

"Ish" Baekhyun langsung saja menaiki tembok dengan sekali lompatan dan usaha, perlahan melewati kawat berduri itu dan loncat begitu saja. Baekhyun selamat walaupun dia sempat terguling dua kali karena salah mendarat.

"Tidak papa Lu, di sini aman"

"Oke"

Luhan pun juga mengikuti gaya Baekhyun turun. Mereka sudah berada di casuarinas dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan yaitu menatap Chanyeol yang terjatuh karena terkejut.

"Baek, apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tahu kalau kita dari sini. Dia melihat kita barusan"

"Kita sudah di sini Lu, semua akan sia-sia jika kau takut seperti itu" Baekhyun mengucapkan itu semua sembari terus menatap Chanyeol. Yang di tatap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa gadis-gadis itu berasal dari vista hermosa.

"Hei kalian-"

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak mendengar lanjutannya karena mereka berlari pergi dari sana. Chanyeol mendadak terkejut, di tambah kecepatan mereka yang cukup cepat – terutama Baekhyun – membuatnya tak sempat mengejar mereka.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua terasa cepat, Jongin tentu saja tidak melihat semuanya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan istrinya, dan saat ini hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hei kenapa kau duduk di sana?" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak bersalah. Benar apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol, Jongin tidak tahu.

"Hah? Oh tidak ada, hanya saja bokongku rasanya mau duduk di bawah soalnya dingin" Chanyeol tertawa canggung setelah itu. Jongin berdecak heran sambil bergeleng, tidak percaya dengan Chanyeol yang mau duduk di tanah.

"Sudahlah" lanjut Chanyeol "Ayo pulang. Sudah selesai kan?"

Jongin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo dan istrinya itu mengangguk "Ya sudah ayo pulang"

Jongin kembali membopoh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Chanyeol berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju ke langkah kakinya, sesekali dia melamun di sela berjalannya. Sebersit bayangan seorang Baekhyun terbayang di pikirannya, membuatnya menggeleng kepala cepat. Nampak sekali Chanyeol memikirkan gadis manis itu. Wajahnya yang cerah di tambah cahaya bulan membuat jantungnya bertedak tidak beraturan. Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya sendiri, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya, yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Dunia nyata sedang menunggunya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lu. Aku pikir kau tahu jalan di sini"

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku baru pertama kali kesini"

Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba lalu menatap Luhan tidak percaya "Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun berdecak pinggang lalu menghela nafas kasar "Luhan sudah aku bilang-"

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Luhan yang saat ini tengah mencibikkan bibinya menahan tangis. Baekhyun membuang muka, berpikir bagaimana caranya dia dan Luhan bisa bersembunyi dan mencari kakak Luhan tanpa ada orang yang tahu siapa dan darimana mereka.

"Ya sudah" Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini"

Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun membuat mata Luhan berbinar. Baekhyun langsung membuang muka "Ayo lanjutkan"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Malam dingin di casuarinas adalah hal baru bagi mereka. Meskipun di dalam satu negara tapi mereka bisa merasakan perbadaan yang berarti. Di vista hermosa mereka jarang mendapati lampu-lampu temarang yang menyala di kegelapan malam, sedangkan di casuarinas cahaya dari bangunan di seluruh penjuru daerah. Mereka bisa merasakan keramaian walaupun hanya tersilaukan oleh lampu dari dalam bangunan.

"Baekhyun" Teriak Luhan setengah berbisik "Aku menemukan sesuatu"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah mata Luhan. Nampak sebuah gang buntu nan sempit. Gang itu terbentuk karena dua gedung yang berdempetan. Dengan cepat mereka berlari dan memeriksa gang buntu yang pendek itu.

"Aman" Saut Baekhyun "Benarkah?"

"Hm, tapi untuk beberapa malam saja. Kita haru cepat-cepat pindah sebelum orang-orang tahu keberadaan kita"

Baekhyun membuang nafas lega setelahnya. Dia bersyukur masih ada tempat di pinggiran casuarinas –yang menurutnya—kurang terjamah oleh manusia-manusia serakah yang ada di sini. Tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai di sini. Mereka harus melewati jalanan yang sepi nan membingungkan di pinggi kota hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mereka bernaung.

Baekhyun mulai meletakkan tasnya di ikuti Luhan. Mereka mulai menata semuanya secara teratur di sana. Sejenak di antara kesibukannya saat ini Baekhyun menengok ke atas, menatap bintang di langit malam casuarinas. Baginya semuanya berbeda, meskipun di negara yang sama, meskipun di langit yang sama, meskipun di bumi yang satu sekalipun dia menganggap semuanya berbeda.

Karena takdirnya yang apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerejap. Merasakan ada yang menepuk-nepuk kakinya dia segera bangkit dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul "Hm ada apa?"

Gerakan menggaruk kepalanya terhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan tua tengah memandangnya khawatir. Luhan langsung membuka matanya lebar dan tersentak kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini nak?"

"A-hah? Itu- aku- eh em aku-" Luhan mendadak tergagap. Nyonya tua itu semakin mendekat dengan ekspresi yang sama "Kenapa kau di sini nak? Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Itu bi, aku hanya-"

"Jangan takut nak. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, sungguh"

Luhan semakin mundur walaupun nyonya tua itu sudah mengingatkan. Luhan segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun "Baek! Baekhyun bangun Baek!"

Baekhyun yang sedang enaknya tidur harus rela di bangungkan oleh bisikan Luhan. Langsung saja Baekhyun bangun dengan rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan "Ada apa sih Lu?"

"Baek, itu.."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah Luhan menunjuk dan matanya juga ikut melebar sama seperti Luhan.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian boleh tinggal selama yang kalian mau"

"Terima kasih nek. Maaf merepotkan"

"Tidak apa nak. Aku sudah tua, butuh teman. Dan mengurus toko sendirian membuatku menjadi lansia yang kesepian" Kekehan terdengar dari mulut keriput wanita itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut tertawa walaupun canggung.

Kejadiaan itu berlangsung cepat. Baekhyun dan Luhan di ajak oleh nenek yang membangunkan mereka dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi sang nenek mengizinkan mereka untuk tingga di rumahnya.

"Oh iya nak" Saut nenek itu saat Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya "Kalian bisa panggil aku nenek Jung"

"Baik nek" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Mereka masuk dan menata barang-barang mereka.

Sebelum di bawa ke rumah nenek Jung mereka sempat menolak di ajak karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, lebih tepatnya mereka takut nenek Jung akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Tapi melihat nenek Jung yang lembut dan pengertian membuat mereka mau di ajaknya tinggal di rumahnya.

Nenek Jung mempunyai sebuah toko roti. Toko itu menyatu dengan rumahnya sehingga nenek Jung tidak perlu pulang pergi apalagi beliau sudah tua.

Nenek Jung tersenyum. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Beliau kemudian berjalan mendekati kursi goyangnya dan duduk di sana. Meskipun dirinya masih belum terlalu tua, tapi dia sangat senang saat kedua gadis manis itu memanggilnya nenek, terutama Baekhyun. Nenek Jung merasakan akan ada kejadian yang bisa merubah sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia yakin sekali.

Beliau yakin, terpancar dari senyumannya yang terus mengembang.

.

.

.

.

.

Remang sangat terasa malam ini. Meja bar yang melingkar penuh berisi cangkir dan juga botol wisky maupun bir yang tak jarang semakin bertambah tiap waktu. Asap rokok yang terkadang meyeruak membuat dada sesak. Chanyeol dengan wajah murungnya duduk di salah satu kursi bar dengan kepala tersanggah oleh tangan kokohnya.

"Hei bruh!"

Chanyeol melirik dengan tidak minat, membuat pria yang memanggilnya mengerutkan dahi "Oh kau"

Pria itu duduk setelah melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Langsung saja dia memanggil pelayan dan meminta sebotol bir mahal kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang ke sini"

"Apa urusanmu? Aku sedang sibuk" ketus Chanyeol.

"Wow wow tunggu dulu kawan" Sehun membuat gestur menahan dengan tangannya "Ada apa heh? Kau terlihat murung sekali"

"Aku hanya tidak mood saja. Minggir sana sebelum aku hajar"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan wajah jengkel yang di buat buat. Dia sudah tahu sekali sifat Chanyeol jika sedang tidak mood "Kau tidak akan menghajarku bodoh"

"Kalau sudah tahu ya sana pergi"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, sudah sekali mau membuka pintu curhat untukku"

Chanyeol hanya termenung sambil menatap cangkir yang ia genggam. Suara musik khas dunia malam terdengar riang di telinga, tapi bagi Chanyeol saat ini hanya sunyi yang dia dengar.

"Aku ke wall of shame"

Sehun membelalak "heh? Ada urusan apa kau kesana?"

"Jongin yang mengajakku" balasnya "Kyungsoo ngidam ingin menyentuh wall of shame dan aku di minta untuk ikut dengan mereka"

"Awalnya aku menolak tapi setelah melihat situasi dan entah kenapa aku seperti di masuki sesuatu jadi aku mengiyakan" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu kau benar-benar ikut ke sana?"

"Ya jelas saja bodoh, kau ini memberi pertanyaan yang berbobot jangan yang berulang-ulang"

"Iya iya tuan Park aku mengerti" Sehun mengambil gelas dan botol birnya yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia menuangkannya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Akhh" Erang Sehun dengan penuh kenikmatan, nampaknya dia sangat menyukai bir itu "So, what's your problem heh? Bukannya itu sudah selesai?"

"Aku tahu itu sudah selesai tapi ada satu hal yang setelah acara ngidam itu selalu menyangkut di kepalaku" Chanyeol mulai mengubah nada bicaranya, dia terdengar lebih seperti frustasi ketimbang gengsi dengan nada dingin.

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baginya yang Sehun tanyakan adalah pertanyaan paling berat yang dia rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol dilema atara harus mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dari vista hermosa atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku bertemu seseorang"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "Lalu?"

"Dia seorang gadis"

"Itu bagus, kau kan suka gadis"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dan mulai berbicara "Dan dia meloncat dari vista hermosa"

Sehun yang kala itu tengah meneguk birnya seketika menyemburkan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Pengunjung bar terkejut mendengar suara semburan dan langsung menatap Sehun, Chanyeol hanya diam melihat reaksi Sehun, secara Sehun tahu apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia benci. Sama seperti Jongin.

"Heh? Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kau laporkan-"

"Shhtt!" Perintah Chanyeol "Kecilkan suaramu bodoh"

Sehun mengelap bekas semburan di mulutnya seperti anak kecil "Kau tidak melaporkannya heh?" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lagi, heran dengan sikap Chanyeol "Biar aku tebak"

Chanyeol menoleh, mengedipkan mata seperti merasa tidak bersalah.

"Karena gadis itu. Benar kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Makasih yang udah baca ff ini maupun ff ku yang lainnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih banget sama kalian semua sungguh. Makasih buat kakakku yang tercinta yang saat ini lagi berbunga bunga cie elaahh (jangan di umbar, takut ngga tercapai xD)**

 **Dan thanks buat seseorang. Aku bakal usahain loss dengan kosakataku. Loss sama bahasa yang selama ini jadi salah satu prioritas penting di saat aku membuat fanfiction. Makasih banget.. i love you sister :***

 **SO.. LANJUT NGGA? LANJUT NGGA KU CIUM SATU SATU XD**

 **FAVORITE SAMA REVIEWNYA YAAA AKU SAYANG KALIAANN :***


	3. Chapter 3

**New Story by Haruchan**

 **Tittle : Fallin' with you**

 **Summary : Mereka berbeda, dan sebuah batas menjadi pembedanya. Tapi di saat perasaan benci itu datang, cinta datang menghiasi hati mereka. Sorry for bad summary. THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS (GENDERSWITCH).**

 **RATENYA TERSERAH YANG PENTING ASIK**

 **INI GS LOH YA!**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan bodoh" Jawab Chanyeol dingin, Sehun berdecak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku bertanya padamu dan kau menjawab aku bertemu seseorang yaitu seorang gadis dari desa kumuh itu dan sekarang kau mengelak. Ternyata kau bodoh juga Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol baru menyadari ucapannya. Sepertinya pikirannya tidak sedang aktif untuk menyusun perkara baru, pikirannya entah kenapa sudah tercemari wajah gadis itu dan yah.. Chanyeol di buat seperti orang bodoh di saat itu juga.

"Nampaknya aku tidak bisa meremehkan vista hersoma. Buktinya gadis dari sana saja bisa memikat hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat dingin dan kelam"

Meskipun Sehun berbicara panjang lebar layaknya orang tua, Chanyeol hanya bisa berkomentar di dalam hatinya. Dia kembali meneguk wishkynya dan menatap samar pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu sudah menyita pikirannya saat ini. Wajahnya tidak seberapa cantik dengan gadis gadis di klub malam yang biasa di temui, dia tidak se anggun wanita wanita yang ada di pesta, dia juga hanya memakai pakaian yang kumal. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol entah dari negeri antah berantah mana gadis itu masih saja ada di pikirannya, seperti mengikat otaknya dengan sebuah pesona yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Otakku sepertinya sudah korslet"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul dari lubang cerobong asap di atas sebuah rumah. Fajar mulai menyambut bak tarian penyambutan. Baekho mengucek matanya, menyadarkan diri dari tidur nyenyaknya, hingga akhirnya dia beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar kakaknya. Ekpresinya berubah ketika melihat kakaknya tidak ada di kamarnya, dengan langkah cepat turun ke lantai bawah, berniat menemui ibunya. Dugaannya benar, ibunya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu!"

Nyonya Byun menoleh "Eh Baekho, sudah bangun rupanya"

"Ibu dimana kakak?"

"Oh kakakmu.." Baekho menatap ibunya lebih serius lagi "Kakak menginap di rumah Luhan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Raut wajah Baekho berubah sedikit melemah, mendengar ucapan ibunya membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit tenang. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan seperti biasanya, menunggu Ibunya meletakkan sarapan di depannya. Pagi ini terasa sangat aneh karena kakaknya tidak ada di rumah, biasanya kakaknya itu akan menganggunya dengan ejekan maupun jitakan di kepala.

"ini sarapannya sayang" Baekho menatap sarapannya datar. Hari ini menu yang berbeda. Nasi dan ikan teri.

"Tumben ibu masak ikan"

"Ah itu.." Baekho kembali mendengar ibunya berbicara lalu berhenti sesaat lalu bicara lagi, baginya itu sangat aneh "Ayah mengirim uang kemarin dan tadi ibu pergi ke pasar sekalian mengambil uang dari ayahmu"

Baekho mengangguk pelan lalu mulai menyendok sarapannya. Melihat ikan teri bagaikan melihat kakaknya yang selalu jahil dan ceria kepadanya, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena makan ikan di saat kakaknya tidak ada di rumah.

"Ibu, apa kakak makan enak di rumah Luhan nuna?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Baekho, keluarga Luhan tidak akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun"

Baekho meng'iya'kan ucapan Ibunya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kakaknya makan dengan baik di sana. Tentu saja, Luhan sudah bagaikan kakak keduanya, dan Luhan tidak akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Baekho yakin itu.

"Sehabis ini langsung mandi, Ibu sudah menyiapkan seragammu"

Baekho hampir lupa, sekarang hari pertamanya kembali masuk sekolah. Baekho memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya nanti, bayangan itu terus lewat di kepalanya bagaikan bug di sebuah komputer.

Tanpa Baekho sadari sarapannya sudah habis. Dengan santai dia beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap siap untuk kembali sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok!

"Sebentar" Saut dari dalam kamar. Nenek Jung tersenyum menunggu seseorang membukakan pintunya.

Cklek!

"Oh nenek.." Baekhyun berubah cemas melihat yang menunggu di depan pintu adalah nenek Jung "Maafkan aku nek"

"Tidak apa Baekhyun"

"Maaf sekali loh nek benar ini"

"Tidak papa Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja nek!" Ucap Baekhyun mantap "Tapi kau harus mau melakukannya"

"Iya nek apa saja yang nenek minta aku akan melakukannya"

"Belilah baju baru" Nenek Jung kembali tersenyum, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menimang-nimang membuatnya kembali mencari ide baru untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu terlihat ragu"

"Bukan begitu nek, aku—"

"Aku yang membayarnya Baekhyun"

"Tapi nek, aku rasa nenek tidak perlu melakukannya. Kami sudah cukup dengan baju yang kami bawa dari rumah"

"Benar begitu? Tapi bagaimana jika kalian ingin keluar rumah? Dengan baju seperti itu pasti kalian akan di kejar dan menjadi buronan"

Baekhyun tercekat. Nenek Jung memang sudah tua, tapi saat dia menginginkan sesuatu maka jiwa mudanya seketika terlihat.

"Tapi nek—"

"Kau harus beli baju Baekhyun, ini permintaanku dan kau harus menurutinya. Pakai uangku, aku tidak akan menangis karena uangku habis. Aku sudah cukup tua untuk menikmati barang-barang di dunia kecuali roti"

Baekhyun kembali tercekat. Sepertinya dia memang harus menuruti permintaan nenek Jung, selain karena dia memang ingin menuruti nenek Jung itu juga karena dia memang tidak punya uang untuk membeli pakaian.

"Baiklah nek" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul begitupun juga nenek Jung. Setelah itu nenek Jung pergi di ikuti Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengunci pintunya.

"Luhan"

Sahutan terdengar dari balik kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis bermata seperti rusa itu keluar sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi"

"Hah? Kemana?"

Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar lebih kepada ketidak relaan. Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit kesal langsung mengambil pakaian yang ada di lemari. Dia membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian baru yang jauh lebih layak, selama itu juga Luhan menatap Baekhyun heran dengan handuk yang masih tergantung di lehernya.

"Nenek menyuruh kita untuk membeli pakaian baru"

"Pakaian baru? Tapi uangnya? Kita kan tidak punya uang Baek" seru Luhan, Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya berbalik menatap Luhan dengan senyum pahit "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau merepotkan nenek Luhan, tapi nenek bilang dia yang akan membayarkan belanjaan kita"

Luhan seketika menganga lalu menutup mulutnya refleks "Benarkah?"

"Iya benar. Betul. Terbaik. Bersiaplah"

Luhan mengangguk seperti anjing peliharaan. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian yang pas untuknya. Luhan terlihat sangat polos di saat mereka –Dia dan Luhan—tengah serius, tapi Luhan akan terlihat serus saat mereka sedang bercanda ataupun sejenisnya. Sungguh aneh memang, tapi itu yang membuat Baekhyun mengerti seperti apa sejatinya seorang Luhan yang menurutnya adalah gadis sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gedoran pintu terdengar jelas di telinga lebarnya. Chanyeol yang tengah mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya itu langsung mengerenyit menahan amarah yang tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Bagaimana tidak, sudah berkali-kali pintunya di gedor dan nyatanya ini sudah gedoran ke tujuh semenjak ia mendengarnya pertama kali.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu utama rumahnya. Wajahnya nampak sama ketika sebelum maupun sesudah membuka pintu rumahnya, wajah mengantuk sekaligus marah yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Park ayo ikut aku"

"Ada apa sih? Memangnya tidak bisa dengan yang lain apa?"

Jongin menggeleng yakin "Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengajakmu, sekarang"

"Kau tidak tau aku sedang tidur?"

Nada bicara serta pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan menang sendiri membuat Jongin berdecak pinggang lalu menghela nafas.

"Hei Park Chanyeol. Kau pikir aku punya mata panjang? Yang bisa melihat kegiatanmu sehari hari? Juga, kau pikir aku Ibumu apa? Dasar bodoh"

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa selalu aku? Kau bisa minta Sehun, atau yang lainnya juga bisa. Kenapa harus aku heh?"

"Istriku yang minta"

Chanyeol mengerenyit sambil memiringkan kepala "Heh?"

"Istriku yang minta di antar olehmu. Aku bertugas mendampinginya sedangkan kau yang mengantarkan kami. Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, aku mutlak tidak bisa menjawabnya"

Chanyeol menggusak kencang rambutnya. Tidur nyenyaknya yang berharga harus di tunda demi Jongin—dan juga Kyungsoo—yang notabenya tengah hamil dan tidak bisa di tentang keinginannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggangumu, juga sebenarnya aku sangat kesal karena istriku selalu minta di antar olehmu jika pergi kemanapun dia pergi. Dia bukan adikmu ataupun keluargamu, tapi karena Kyungsoo sedang hamil aku turuti saja keinginannya. Demi dia dan anak kami"

"Dan kau tau, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu supaya aku punya alasan agar Kyungsoo tidak minta di antar olehmu terus. Tapi sayang itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku masih waras" lanjut Jongin dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk dengan tangan yang dia sembunyikan di balik saku celananya. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sendiri, mencegah tawanya melesat begitu saja.

"Baiklah" Pria jakung itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bangga tapi sedikit meremehkan "aku antar. Mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Baekhyun di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Melihat tidak ada yang menyahut Baekhyun pikir nenek Jung sedang ada pelanggan. Baekhyun segera meletakkan barang belanjaannya di dekat pintu lalu berjalan menuju toko. Benar dugaan Baekhyun, nenek Jung sedang melayani tamu.

"Nenek"

Nenek Jung menoleh "Ah Baekhyun, bagaimana belanjanya?"

"Baik sekali nek, terima kasih sudah membelikan kebutuhan kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Baek, semenjak aku melihatmu aku sudah yakin kau pasti gadis yang baik dan kuat. Aku sangat yakin dan percaya padamu maupun Luhan. Kau sudah seperti cucuku sendiri"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia dalam hatinya rasa terharu menyelimutinya erat. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu orang sebaik nenek Jung di casuarinas yang notabenya adalah kelompok kaya nan serakah—menurutnya—dan dia juga senang bisa membayar kebaikan nenek Jung dengan membantunya bekerja di toko roti—itu juga menurutnya—

"Nenek~" Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun merengek, Nenek Jung terkejut dengan wajahnya yang tua "Ya ampun! Baekhyunku ternyata bisa merajuk juga!"

"Ah.. itu—"

Kring!

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang nenek Jung, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu 'selamat datang'. Nampak seorang pria yang menurut Baekhyun cukup jakung dengan pakaian casual dan celana pendek datang bersama seorang wanita dengan mata bulat bak pinguin kesukaan Baekho dengan perut yang menggembung.

"Selamat datang" Baekhyun langsung melangkah menyambut kedua tamu itu. Yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun dan yang berjenis kelamin lak-laki hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil menggosok lehernya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Em itu.. apa di sini menjual strudel pisang?"

"Strudel pisang?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah nenek Jung "Nenek, apa kita punya strudel pisang?"

"Strudel? Sebentar ya!" Sembari nenek Jung memeriksa dagangannya Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan tamu di depannya, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya yang sangat manis—menurut Luhan yang saat ini sedang di kamar, entah berbuat apa—

"Ngomong-ngomong" wanita itu memulai pembicaraan kembali "Kau sangat manis"

"Benarkah? Semua orang juga bilang begitu" Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan tersenyum. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat lembut dan manis.

"Aku Kim Kyungsoo. Dan ini suamiku, Kim Jongin"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini suamimu? Aku pikir supir yang mengantarmu"

Jongin seketika seperti tersambat sesuatu, yang tadinya dia tidak fokus dengan percakapan langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tajam "Apa?"

"Ah memang seperti itu, terkadang orang-orang menyanga dia yang menjagaku selama hamil. Memang benar dia yang menjagaku, tapi orang lain pikir dia bodyguard atau pelayan padahal dia suamiku"

"Hmm begitu—"

"Strudelnya masih ada!"

"Oh iya nek!" saut Baekhyun "Kalau begitu mau pesan berapa?"

"Eum.. menurutmu berapa?"

"Terserah yang kau mau saja"

"Benar ini?"

"Ck! Iya sayangku~"

Kyungsoo langsung mencibir Jongin layaknya temannya sendiri "Aku pesan tujuh strudel pisang. Dan juga kalau ada aku pesan roti bagguete lima. Oh iya aku mau makan satu strudelnya di sini jadi tolong bungkuskan enam ya"

"Oke siap! Kalau tuan muda ingin makan apa?" Nada bicara Baekhyun membuat api langsung tersulut di kepala Jongin, tapi untung saja Jongin bisa mengendalikan diri "Aku pesan kopi saja. Ada kan?"

"Oh tentu saja ada tuan muda~"

Kedua wanita dan gadis itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terheran heran, nampaknya mereka sudah di takdirkan cocok sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Oh iya Jongin, Chanyeol mana? Dia tidak masuk juga?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang meratapi masa depannya di mobil"

"Coba kau panggilkan ke sini. Aku tidak ingin dia bertingkah seperti sopir"

Jongin menghela nafasnya jengkel "Iya iya tuan putriku yang cantik" Jongin langsung melesat keluar mencari Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan lengkung mata yang sangat jelas.

"Suamimu memang seperti itu ya?"

"Iya, dia direktur perusahaan keluarganya. makanya dia seperti itu, kadang dia konsisten, kadang juga tertekan dengan perintah ayahnya yang terkadang sangat berat. Aku pikir dia akan senang di bantu Chanyeol untuk urusan mengantarku, tapi sepertinya dia malah kesal karena dia pikir Aku lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol daripada dia"

 _"_ _Aku merasakan kalau wanita ini sangat lembut untuk ukuran orang kaya"_

"Ouh! dia sangat pecemburu untuk ukuran direktur!"

"Tapi hebatnya dia bisa bertahan dari banyak wanita yang bekerja di perusahaannya"

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Dia itu sebenarnya tampan, pasti banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Tapi akhirnya dia memilihmu karena dia sangat mencintaimu begitu juga dirimu"

"Darimana kau tau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dengan tatapan yang memincing "Byun Baekhyun bisa menebak segalanya~"

Suara kikikan yang tertahan kembali terdengar lewat mulut Kyungsoo "Ya ampun aku sampai lupa, ayo duduk dulu. Aku siapkan pesananmu!"

Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, membantu nenek Jung menyiapkan pesanan. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di meja terdekat di sana. Sembari menunggu, Kyungsoo memperhatikan sudut-sudut dari toko nenek Jung. Kyungsoo tersenyum tatkala melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, lukisan berbagai bahan-bahan roti, ada tepung, ragi, bahkan ada penggulung roti juga.

Kembali ke Baekhyun, nampaknya dia sedang sibuk menyeduh kopi. Nenek Jung bolak balik dari etalase ke panggangan dengan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan besar nan _gepeng_.

"Kau terlihat santai sekali berbicara dengan tamu itu. Kau kenal mereka?"

"Hm? Tidak nek, aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi aku langsung terkonek begitu pertama kali berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, dia sangat lembut nek"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti sangat senang"

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menaruh kopinya di atas nampan, dia lalu mengambil strudel panas pesanan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke depan kembali.

"Strudel dan kopinya sudah siap-" Sama seperti di film-film lainnya yang bergenre romantis, Baekhyun membulatkan mata begitu melihat sosok yang duduk menyilangkan kaki dan bersedekap dada di samping Jongin. Pria jakung yang memergokinya waktu itu.

"Ah.. ini pesanannya" Baekhyun segera meletakkan pesanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sementara Chanyeol malah menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan rasa gugup luar biasa. Tentu saja bisa begitu, coba bayangkan jika idolamu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahmu, segugup apa dengan yang satu ini. Bertemu kembali dengan saksi kunci—Baekhyun memikirkan kata-kata itu karena sangat pas—yang membuatnya hampir mati rasa waktu pertama kali di pergoki olehnya—ingat, di pergoki. Bukan yang lainnya—

Dengan rasa ingin ke kamar mandi Baekhyun segera berbalik, tapi suara baritone yang menggelitik telinga terdengar lancar masuk ke telinga Baekhyun "Kau tidak menawari sesuatu heh?"

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol kepadanya Baekhyun langsung berbalik dengan senyum di paksakan "Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Berikan aku kopi, tanpa gula"

"Oh, baiklah"

"Oh? Kau bilang oh?" Pikiran Baekhyun langsung menjurus kepada _"Gila. Pria ini sensitif sekali"_

"Baik tuan, akan saya siapkan. Maaf atas kelancangan saya" Baekhyun segera berbalik menuju dapur. Baekhyun tau dia salah bicara tadi dan itu di sengaja. Dia berniat bersikap cuek nan dingin kepada Chanyeol demi menyembunyikan segala yang Chanyeol tau darinya—meskipun Chanyeol baru bertemu dengannya dua kali—termasuk kedatangannya dari vista hermosa—nah, yang ini baru benar—

Baekhyun kembai dengan secangkir kopi dan juga asapnya yang mengepul. Langsung saja dia meletakkannya dengan pelan tapi di paksakan. Baekhyun kembali di hadapkan dengan tatapan pincing Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan menurutnya.

"Kau tidak menaruh sianida di dalamnya kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya yang seperti itu"

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu"

"Kau memang tidak perlu percaya kepadaku"

"Hei hei hentikan! Kalian seperti sudah kenal satu sama lain!" Jongin menimpalinya dengan jujur, jujur bahwa dia memang tidak tau apa-apa "aku muak melihat wajahnya"

"gayamu itu yang membuatku bersikap negatif kepadamu"

"Shhtt!" Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir tebalnya "sudahlah. Baekhyun, maaf atas sikap Chanyeol. Dia memang seperti itu jadi maklumi saja ya"

"Dan juga Chanyeol" Kyungsoo langsung berubah dalam sekejap "Kau pikir kau pejabat pemerintahan? Pacar saja tidak punya, enak saja kau duduk dengan angkuh seperti itu!"

"Yak! Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Memang, karena kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Jongin maupun Baekhyun sama-sama menahan tawa terutama Jongin. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat istinya kesal karena Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati hidangannya dan strudel pesanan yang lainnya akan segera siap. Selamat menikmati" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tangan Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol seduktif "Hei"

Chanyeol memberikan respon yang sangat tidak berarti—alias diam—dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah punggung Baekhyun yang kesana kemari membersihkan meja meja yang lain.

"Hei Park Chanyeol—"

"Dasar gadis bodoh"

Jongin meringis canggung sambil mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol pelan "Kau sehat kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali"

"Ouh, oke" Jongin kembali dengan menyeruput kopinya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menikmai strudel pesanannya hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar suaminya dan Chanyeol mengambil sesi tanya jawab yang canggung.

Nampak seburat kekesalan di tatapan Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia kesal, seorang gadis pelayan toko roti bersikap tidak sopan dengannya—lebih tepat di bilang penunjung toko—dengan senyuman 'terpaksa' yang membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tidak asing dengan wajah gadis pelayan itu, hanya saja dia lupa bagaimana dia bisa merasakan ketidak asingan itu dan sejujurnya Chanyeol mengakui bahwa gadis itu terbilang cantik, tapi sikapnya yang tak acuh membuat Chanyeol membatalkan segala presepsi positif yang dia miliki.

 _"_ _Gadis bodoh"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk kesukaannya itu. Mata besarnya tertuju kepada langit-langit kamar yang terang terhias cahaya lampu. Otaknya sudah lelah memikirkan segalanya, perusahaan, investasi, saham yang kurvanya membuat kepala serasa mau meledak, dan semua hal yang berbau 'perusahaan', dia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan otaknya untuk itu.

Chanyeol bisa saja berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai direktur, tapi karena ayahnya sudah mengamanatkan tugas dan kewajiban ini kepadanya, mau tidak mau dia harus melaksanakannya secara penuh. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya yang sudah memberikan harapan yang besar kepadanya, demi perusahaan dan demi masa depannya.

Saat ini yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya tidur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Gadis itu sudah merubah moodnya yang semula baik-baik saja—yang sebelum itu buruk—jadi buruk. Entah apa yang di miliki gadis itu hingga bisa membuat moodnya yang berharga menjadi buruk dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

Chanyeol belum pernah seburuk ini. Sungguh. Terakhir kali sewaktu dia berumur 15 tahun, Chanyeol di larang bermain psp bersama Jongin karena harus belajar untuk ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak makan selama ujian berlangsung, sekitar dua atau tiga hari. Sungguh anak 'pintar'.

Tidak ada angin maupun gempa, tiba-tiba saja bayangan 'si gadis pelompat tembok' itu terlintas bagaikan kereta api sinkansen. Cepat dan gesit. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang tidak pasti dia miliki. Dia percaya jika kita memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu kita dapatkan, maka kesempatan untuk memiliki itu menjadi semakin kecil.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan segala beban pikiran yang bercampur layaknya tteokbokki panas dan pedas. Perusahaan, 'gadis pemanjat tembok', pelayan toko roti, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi yang membuat semuanya terasa aneh adalah Chanyeol yang mulai mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga secara mendadak dia membuka mata dan langsung beranjak dengan wajah tegang.

"Gadis itu.. pelayan itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara monoton gesekan antara sepatu dan aspal terdengar cukup jelas. Wajah dengan mata rusa yang manis itu memancarkan aura positif yang pejalan lain juga merasakannya. Luhan dengan tas selempang dan juga kantong plastik berisi belanjaan berjalan riang dengan segenap rencana yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Habis ini ke.." Luhan mengerutkan dahi, mencari destinasi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tak lama, Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman lalu kembali berjalan hingga dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Jika di lihat, Luhan sudah cukup memahami seluk beluk jalan di kota. Tentu saja itu terjadi berkat nenek Jung.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar. Luhan masuk dengan wajah sumringah dengan bayang-bayang benda yang akan dia beli. Luhan mulai menelusuri rak dan gantungan yang berisi berbagai macam benang dan jarum. Luhan dengan sergap mengambil benang wol berwarna abu-abu tua, kuning, dan turquoise serta benang rajut. Nampaknya Luhan ingin membuat syal.

Luhan segera menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Dia lalu memberikan uang kepada kasir dan segera mengambil belanjaannya.

Brak!

Baru saja berbalik Luhan jatuh denga tidak eloknya. Barang bawaannya berserakan dan wajahnya tertutup rambut coklat madunya yang panjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya membulat tatkala mendengar suara itu, seorang pria.

"Maaf ya.. kau jatuh karena aku"

Luhan menyingkirkan rambut di depan wajahnya dan langsung memandang wajah pria itu. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena langsung menatap mata pria itu yang menurutnya sangat tajam, setajam pisau.

"Nona?"

"Hah? Iya iya, terima kasih"cicit Luhan lalu berdiri. Pria itu terus memandang Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir dengan tangan yang seakan-akan menjaga Luhan jika terjadi sesuatu. Luhan menghiraukan itu lalu menangguk sekali, setelah itu dia berniat pergi dari sana tapi seseorang—yang Luhan tebak pria itu—menahan langkahnya dengan genggaman tangannya.

Luhan menoleh. Benar dugaannya, pria yang menabraknya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau.. tinggal dimana?"

Luhan tidak percaya ini. Seorang pria yang sudah menabraknya sekitar semenit yang lalu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan tempat tinggalnya. Oke, Pikiran positif Luhan menunjukkan bahwa pria di depannya akan mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Tapi pikiran negatifnya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Em.. tapi kenapa—"

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menarik Luhan keluar dari toko. Untuk seorang Luhan itu sangat mengejutkan, dan lagi yang menariknya adalah pria yang cukup tampan—menurutnya.

Luhan di dorong masuk ke sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna silver yang gadis itu yakini adalah kepunyaan pria itu. _Mobilnya keren sekali.._

Brak!

Pria itu akhirnya masuk setelah beberapa saat berdiri membelakangi mobilnya sendiri. Luhan sedikit curiga dengan tingkah laku pria itu hingga pria itu juga masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka diam. Sebagai sesama manusia yang baru mengenal satu sama lain, ini cukup wajar terjadi. Apalagi mereka sama-sama mempunyai kelebihan, tampan dan cantik. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di dalam mobil.

"Si-siapa—"

Luhan terhenti tatkala pria itu mendekat secara cepat. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sekali saja bergerak, hidung dan 'aset' Luhan akan bergesekan dengan hidung dan tubuh pria itu. Luhan sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu. _Hangat.._ pikir Luhan sembari menutup mata.

Perlahan hembusan itu menghilang. Pria itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dia menekan kunci otomatis, kakinya mulai menginjak gas dan pergi dari kawasan itu bersama dengan Luhan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia belum kembali?"

Tiba-tiba saja tepukan menyentakkan Baekhyun "Oh, nenek Jung"

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Itu.. Luhan belum kembali dari kota"

"Iya? Padahal aku sudah beri denah"

Baekhyun mencibikkan bibir lalu kembali memandang jalan dari balik jendela toko yang panjang "Luhan.."

Sudah lima belas menit Baekhyun menunggu Luhan dengan segenap hati dan jiwa, tapi sahabatnya itu belum juga datang—kelopak matanya saja belum terlihat apalagi utuhnya—

Baekhyun berkutat dengan pikiran positif dan negatifnya yang saat ini sama-sama bertarung mengansumsikan dimana Luhan saat ini. Matanya menatap nanar jalanan dengan tangan yang wajah yang menempel di kaca jendela. Baekhyun terlihat lucu, hidungnya terekan ke jendela dan saat ini Baekhyun malah telihat seperti badut frustasi.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah jalan setiap kendaraan yang lewat, dari kiri ke kanan maupun sebaliknya. Dia juga memperhatikan setiap pejalan yang lewat, siapa tau Luhan datang dengan berjalan kaki.

Arah mata Baekhyun tertuju ke arah sebuah mobil sport yang perlahan berhenti di depan toko. Baekhyun langsung saja keluar sambil menerka-nerka siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

Luhan keluar dengan wajah polos dan tatapan yang dalam seperti anjing peliharaan. DI ikuti seorang pria yang juga ikut keluar bersama Luhan. Hati Baekhyun seketika melesat, dia sangat lega Luhan kembali dalam keadaan selamat maupun utuh.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk Luhan. Yang di peluk pun terkejut "Baek! Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu lama sekali!"

"Iya Baek tapi lepas dulu!"

Sesuai perintah, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan saat ini pikirannya beralih kepada pria yang berdiri tepat di samping Luhan.

"Em.. kau sia—"

"Aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal" Pria bernama Sehun itu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, Baekhyun pun mengikuti gerakan pria itu spontan dengan wajah dan senyum canggung. _Pria ini sangat dingin_

"Jadi.. Kau.. Siapa—"

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak temanmu ini dan sebagai balasan aku mengantarkannya pulang"

"Hah? Tertabrak? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak menabraknya di toko"

"Ah.. aku pikir Luhan tertabrak mobilmu" Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang tengah menunduk dengan menggenggam erat belanjannya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ya. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa"

"Tidak masalah"

"Apa kau ingin ke dalam dulu? Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu"

"Tidak, Lagipula aku sedang ada urusan setelah ini"

"Ah.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bisa melihat senyuman Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu dingin. Sedangkan Luhan masih dengan posisi yang sama mengulum bibirnya menahan gugup yang tak terkira.

"Ayo Lu" Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya masuk. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya tajam. Luhan seperti terkena sensasi yang aneh saat menatap matanya, tapi dengan cepat semua itu menghilang tatkala mereka sudah masuk ke dalam toko.

Sehun masih tetap berdiri di sana, dengan tangan yang dia masukkan ke dala saku celana. Matanya menerawang pintu toko roti yang Luhan masuki, yang dia yakini sebagai rumah Luhan.

Seketika senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Jadi benar.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? Ya? YA! xD**

 **Sebenernya di chap satu ada sedikit insiden typo, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir ternyata bisa aku buat nyambung juga dan pas sama summary. Bener-bener ngga nyangka.**

 **Bedewe ada yang tanya. Casuarinas itu apa? Kota kah?**

 **Begini. Di Peru ada sebuah daerah (yang aku lupa apa namanya), nah daerah itu diskriminasinya kuat banget. Sampe-sampe warga yang kaya di sana bangun tembok panjang yang di namai Wall Of Shame. Itu di lakuin biar warga miskin di sana ngga berbuat kejatahan sama warga kaya. Daerah warga miskin di sana dinamai Vista Hermosa dan yang kaya di namai Casuarinas (Ngerti? Hamdalah karena aku bukan penyampai yang baik xD)**

 **Aku terinspirasi sama tempat itu dan temboknya. Tapi aku tetep pakai latar suasana dan budaya Korea. Begetoh..** **J**

 **Hah.. Oke lah..**

 **REVIEW? SANGAT BERHARAP PASTINYA!**

 **AKU SAYANG KALIAN MUAHH :***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada merengek. Baekhyun hanya diam memandang Luhan dengan tatapan dingin, membuat emosi Luhan naik turun tak jelas. Ingin sekali dia marah, tapi dia juga tidak berhak marah karena hal ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

"Baekhyun~"

"Aku tidak apa apa Luhan"

"Tapi kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku memang maunya begini"

"Ish! Baekhyun~"

Rengekan Luhan sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bukan karena apa dia menatap Luhan dingin. Bukan karena Sehun, bukan juga karena kesalahan Luhan. Ini bukan masalah antara Luhan dan Sehun. Bukan.

"Luhan"

Luhan ber'hem' membalas "Ada apa?"

"Saat kita pergi dari sini.." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Luhan yang merengek ria berubah penuh selidik kepada Baekhyun "Kenapa?"

"Jika kita ke sini berarti kita.. pengecut?"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kelas yang bisa di bilang layak, Baekho tengah termenung dengan kepala yang ia tidurkan di atas meja, menghadap ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah asik bercanda. Baekho sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang yang dia anggap 'para jago kandang' meskipun sudah di ajak berkali-kali oleh mereka sendiri.

"Ah aku sampai lupa, by the way ada berita baru!"

"Heh? Benarkah? Apa?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik oke.." Lelaki dengan rambut ala-ala webtoon korea itu memejamkan mata, entah dia memang sedang menyiapkan diksi yang bagus atau memang gayanya yang seperti itu semua orang tidak tau. Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu membuka matanya dan..

"Sebenarnya ini sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi percayalah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Iya iya terserah! Lanjutkan saja ceritamu bodoh!"

"oke oke!" Mino menekan-nekan lehernya sendiri bergaya seperti sedang mengatur tenggorokannya.

"Waktu itu aku habis mengantarkan pesanan saudaraku. Sumpah! Aku benar-benar sudah menyimpan berita ini demi kemaslahatan bersama—"

"Woi! Kau mau cerita atau tidak? Aku sudah penasaran akut"

"Aish! Iya iya aku lanjutkan" Ucap lelaki yang biasanya di panggil Mino oleh teman-temannya termasuk Baekho sendiri. Dengan wajah yang kembali serius dia melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku melihat seseorang ah tidak.. dua orang sedang memanjat tembok"

Sontak semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main termasuk juga Baekho. Ini bukan kemauannya dia langsung terkejut dan bangun dari berleha-lehanya. Dalam satu waktu dia sudah penasaran sekaligus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah terkejut dengan cerita Mino yang terkesan abal-abal.

"Awalnya aku kira itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Tapi setelah melihat pakaian mereka aku pikir mereka benar-benar warga di sini. Aku berjalan ke arah tembok yang mereka panjat dan menemukan ini"

Mino mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna soft purple dari sakunya. Sontak Baekho terkejut bukan main. Tanpa dia sadari dirinya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan rasa khawatir yang sangat terlihat jelas. Dengan sigap, Baekho merampas saputangan yang di pegang Mino.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Di mana.."

"Apa?"

"Tujukkan aku di mana kau menemukan ini!"

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan langkah terburu-buru berjalan melewati lorong dengan pencahayaan remang remang yang setiap dini hari selalu di penuhi dengan kegiatan bercinta yang bermacam-macam. Pria itu memasang wajah serius di setiap langkahnya hingga dia sampai dan duduk di samping seorang pria bermata bulat yang tengah menunduk merasakan mabuknya.

"Hei bodoh bangun"

Pria itu tetap menunduk sambil menggenggam gelas winenya yang kecil "Hei Park Chanyeol bangun"

"Ada apa heh?" Ucapnya sembari menggeram karena kerongongannya yang kering "Ada apa? Mau traktir aku minum?"

"Dasar. Bukan itu bodoh. Aku mau bilang sesuatu"

"Bilang saja. Seperti anak kecil saja" Chanyeol membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di meja bar "Aku.."

"Hm" Chanyeol menuangkan winenya kembali sembari menyimak apa yang akan di katakan Sehun "Aku bertemu Luhan"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas menuangnya lalu menatap Sehun "Apa?"

"Aku bertemu Luhan saat aku membeli benang wol untuk Ibuku. Aku pikir aku salah orang, tapi tatapannya yang indah membuatku berpikir dia adalah Luhan. Dan semua itu benar saat seorang gadis memanggil namanya dengan lantang"

"Jadi.. hanya karena itu kau pikir dia adalah Luhan? Hah! Omong kosong sekali"

"Aku yakin sekali dia itu Xi Luhan. Adik dari Xi Yifan, CEO Stay Cooperation yang sangat tekenal itu. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat sederhana dan terlihat seperti dari kalangan di bawah kita tapi aku yakin dia Luhan"

Chanyeol berpikir tentang apa yang Sehun ucapkan barusan. Bukan soal benar tidaknya Luhan, ini lebih kepada kata 'di bawah kita' yang sedikit membuatnya terperangah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sehunah"

"Hm?"

"Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan? Aku mengantarnya pulang ke sebuah cafe. Nama cafenya 'Uri Jung' kalau tidak salah"

Memang tidak salah, itu benar. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun "Yak! Mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai cerita bodoh!"

Ya.. seperti itulah teriakan Sehun sebelum sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

.

.

.

"Nenek aku mau keluar sebentar!"

Baekhyun menutup pintu toko lalu berjalan riang menyusuri jalan yang malam ini cukup ramai. Biasanya jalan itu sepi karena kawasannya yang memang berisikan para manula dengan beragam usia.

Baekhyun berhenti ketika lampu penunjuk jalan berwarna merah. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya dan tangannya mulai ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Tak lama menunggu lampu menjadi hijau, saat Baekhyun mulai membayangkan ramen panas di kepalanya lampu pun berubah menjadi hijau dan dia mulai berjalan bersama yang lainnya.

"Aduh" serunya ketika ada sesuatu yang menganjal di sepatunya. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung memasang kembali tali sepatunya dan di saat itu juga terdengar suara klakson yang lama kelamaan semakin kencang.

Tin tin!

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau ikut berjalan bersama tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia tertabrak cukup keras.

Semua orang bergerombol mendapati Baekhyun dengan darah di pelipisnya. Baekhyunpun sudah terlalu pusing untuk melihat dan ketika matanya mulai tertutup bayangan seorang pria yang tengah mengguncang tubuhnya nampak dan kemudian hilang bersama dengan kesadarannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Pasien pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol dan menurut pemeriksaan dia memang tidak tahan dengan alkohol yang berlebihan. Jadi saya sarankan untuk kedepannya pasien di peringatkan untuk tidak meminum banyak alkohol"

"Baik dokter, akan saya lakukan"

Dokter itu membalas dengan senyuman lalu pergi. Sementara menunggu pria yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu sadar dia beralih ke arah tirai di sampingnya lalu menyibak tirai itu kuat-kuat.

Nampak seorang gadis dengan perban di pelipisnya, sedikit goresan di pipinya dan pergelangan kakinya yang terbalut gips. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dingin sementara Sehun di sebelahnya juga tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ck! Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan, pikir Chanyeol.

"Yang satunya merepotkan dan satunya lagi bodoh. Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepadaku? Aku harus membayar dua kali lipat terutama untukmu! Oh Sehun yang entah siapa orang tuanya"

Chanyeol duduk lepas dengan tangan di masukkan ke saku mantelnya, dia bergantian menatap dua manusia yang berbeda kelamin dan keluhan penyakit yang bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Eungh"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan terlihat sekali ada perubahan pada gadis yang dia tabrak tadi. Perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka dan sontak Chanyeol berdiri dengan perasaan lega.

"Hei kau sudah sadar?"

"Ini.."

"Ini rumah sakit"

"Hah.. syukurlah.." desah Baekhyun tanpa ada ekspresi yang terlihat. Sungguh menyakitkan berbarin dengan kaki tergips dan pelipis yang berdenyut. Di tambah tubuhnya yang sebelumnya memeluk aspal, sekarang berubah menjadi rasa nyeri di mana-mana.

Baekhyun yang awalnya lemah berubah tegang—sedikit—saat mengetahui siapa pria yang ada di sampingnya "Teman suami Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun tak lama melanjutkan "Kau.."

"Ya, aku yang menabrakmu"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol kepadanya "Anu, bukan itu maksudku—"

"Tapi yang jelas jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu adalah aku, tidak perlu banyak omong juga jawabannya tetap aku"

 _'_ _Kenapa aku tidak marah saat tau aku di tabrak olehnya? Ada apa?'_

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat berusaha mengikuti emosi Chanyeol yang terbilang sedang naik, dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari mulutnya mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan.

"Kau tampan"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya meskipun sangatah susah. Gadis itu berusaha berbalik tapi sayang, kakinya terpasang gips dan otomatis beban kakinya semakin berat. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan di saat ke frustasian sedang melandanya dan akhirnya dia kembali ke posisi semula "Sakit~"

"Aku lupa bilang kepadamu kalau kakimu terkilir dan harus di gips. Dokter menyarankan untuk tidak banyak bergerak selama seminggu ini" Chanyeol berdehem kemudian "Hei"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan kesakitan yang dia rasakan "Maaf"

Mendadak ruangan menjadi sepi. Angin berhembus menyibakkan tirai jendela, menampakkan langit malam penuh bintang musim dingin yang bersinar menerangi malam yang indah. Semua terasa berhenti dengan angin yang masih berhembus dan bintang yang tetap bersinar. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, tanpa alasan yang pasti layaknya rasa cinta yang tanpa alasan yang jelas memenuhi hati yang kesepian.

Dingin bukan berarti keras, dingin bisa berarti kebahagian kan?

.

.

.

Kring!

Luhan berjalan malas menghapiri telepon rumah yang terus berdering. Dengan kasar dia mengangkat telepon dan mulai berbicara.

"Halo"

"Ah halo. Apa ini kediaman nenek Jung?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Siapa kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol dan aku menelpon untuk mengabarkan kalau Baekhyun sedang di rumah sakit"

Luhan membulatkan mata "A-apa?!"

"Ya.." Chanyeol hanya mengucapkannya tanpa melanjutkan, sungguh dia hanya ingin yang di seberang telepon mengatakan "Aku akan segera ke sana" dan menutup teleponnya.

"Rumah sakit? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bisa?"

"Anu.. aku jelaskan nanti. Tapi yang jelas Baekhyun butuh kerabatnya untuk menemaninya segera. Jadi aku mohon segera datang ke rumah sakit Medical"

"Ya ya! Aku akan segera kesana!"

"Ya baiklah aku tung yah akhirnya di matikan" Chanyeol sedikit bersorak di dalam hatinya dengan wajah pahit tak tertahankan. Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya hanya bisa diam dan mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah kebingungan di rumah nenek Jung.

"Maaf lancang tapi.." Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia katakan "aku merasa kalau pria di sampingku ini terus tidur"

"Ah itu" Chanyeol berekspresi enteng-enteng saja melihat kondisi Sehun yang sangatlah konyol baginya "Kebetulan dia mengalami gangguan pada alkohol dan jika kebanyakan dia akan pingsan"

"Ada juga yang seperti itu di sini"

"Di Casuarinas semua bisa terjadi, kau tau kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. Mendengar Casuarinas mengingatkannya pada Vista Hermosa yang sudah membuatnya nyaman di dalam hidup, sudah menjadi tempat tinggal yang paling nyaman baginya, menjadi saksi hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan bersama yang lainnya.

Chanyeol benar. Casuarinas adalah semua hal yang tidak mungkin pasti bisa terjadi dan sebaliknya, dia terkekang untuk menjadikan semua hal menjadi pasti.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memunggunginya sambil menatap luar lewat jendela "Ya. Semuanya.. tidak di pungkiri aku kadang terlena dengan kota ini. Tapi apa kau tidak menyadari ada sisi negatif dari semua keberhasilan itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh "Maksudmu?"

"Suatu hal memiliki sisi positif dan negatif. Positifnya sudah sering terlihat, tapi negatifnya? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir lebih jauh lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Serakah. Kalian semua serakah. Kalian sudah memiliki segalanya dan di saat itu juga kalian menyingkirkan yang lemah demi kepentingan kalian sendiri. Apa itu tidaklah menjijikkan?"

"Tunggu dulu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat ke atas dengan pikirannya yang sedang berjalan "Kau kan juga tinggal di sini, lalu kau tidak serakah begitu?"

Baekhyun terperangah cukup lebar "A-apa? He-hei! Aku ini warga negara yang baik. Aku selalu melihat sisi positif dan negatif suatu hal dan aku berusaha tidak merugikan orang lain—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tinggal di Vista Hermosa hm?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis dengan deru nafas yang semakin cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis tatkala berhasil menggoda Baekhyun yang nyatanya sangat mudah di mainkan emosinya. Chanyeol sudah tau beberapa rahasia Baekhyun—bahkan langsung ke rahasia besarnya—dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi apa yang dia katakan barusan juga nyata. Dia nyatanya sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun yang mengatai penduduk Casuarinas—termasuk dia—adalah orang yang serakah.

"Kalau aku mau memangnya apa urusanku?"

Chanyeol mendecih keras. Selagi Sehun belum bangun dia bebas melakukan apa saja dengan siapa saja yang dia inginkan "Urusanku? Kau menanyakan itu?"

Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk pelan. Diam adalah iya, begitu yang pria itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Memang urusanku. Urusan hatiku terutama"

"Engh! Hei aku di mana ini?"

Suara sedikit terbeli mendadak terdengar. Kedua insan itu menghentikan aksi debatnya melihat seorang lelaki tengah berusaha duduk seimbang dengan wajah yang tidak keruan "Hm.. aku di mana? Hei siapa saja jawab aku"

"Kau di rumah sakit bodoh!"

"Ah kau Park, kenapa aku bisa di sini"

Chanyeol kembali mendecih, kali ini cukup keras mengingat dirinya yang kesal bertambah kesal dengan Sehun yang berlagak bodoh dan kenyatannya memang bodoh "Kau pingsan bangsat! Pergi kemana otakmu itu heh?"

Sehun menelan ludah sambil menggusak rambutnya malas. Matanya terasa susah di buka dan Chanyeol yang tengah marah-marah kepadanya semakin membuatnya enggan membuka mata "Iya iya tuan Park. Terima kasih atas ketulusanmu yang berharga itu"

Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar cukup keras dari hidung bangir Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol marah-marah terkikik di dalam hati, melihat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. _Bodoh sekali pria ini.._

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tanpa dia sadari sudah berada di seberangnya sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun—yang saat itu juga dia baru ingat namanya—dengan tatapan dingin. _Tapi kau memang serakah.._

 _'_ _untuk apa kau di sini?'_

Berpindah ke tempat yang tidak asing. Jauh sebelum perbedatan mereka terjadi, langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar hingga ke dalam setiap rumah. Tak lama terdengar suara dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras, cukup keras hingga membuat seorang wanita paruh baya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ibu! Ibu kau di mana? Ibu!"

"Ada apa Baekho?" Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu, dan saat itu juga wajahnya berubah tegang sama seperti putra bungsunya yang sedang berdiri di depannya "Ibu, ada masalah besar" ucap Baekho dengan nada bergetar.

"Ada apa nak? Ada masalah apa?"

"Ibu.." Baekho memegang pundak Ibunya lalu tangan yang satunya meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Nyonya Byun mengikuti arah tangan Baekho dan mendapati sebuah sapu tangan soft purple berada di tangan Baekho.

"Ibu, Kak Baekhyun.."

"Baekhyun? ada apa dengan Baekhyun nak? Kenapa sapu tangannya ada padamu, cepat bilang" rengek Nyonya Byun sebelum Baekho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mati rasa.

"Kak Baekhyun ada di Casuarinas, bersama kak Luhan"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Karena peremajaan itu ya?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk pelan "Hm.. aku khawatir dengan kakakku. Selama ini aku merindukannya dan sekarang namanya terdengar di seluruh penjuru daerah. Aku ingin membuktika bahwa dia ada, dia masih hidup" ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Nampaknya dia tengah menahan tangis dan Baekhyun sangat tidak suka seperti itu._

Apa yang Luhan katakan masih terukir jelas di kepala Baekhyun. Tujuannya kesini semata-mata hanya untuk Luhan, untuk sahabatnya itu. Kakaknya yang saat itu tengah menyamar untuk bisa bekerja di sana harus berpisah dengan Luhan karena peremajaan yang di lakukan pemerintah demi menuruti hasrat para penduduk Casuarinas. Jelas sekali pemerintah menuruti karena mereka juga bagian dari Casuarinas, serakah dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

 _Pintu mendadak terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan raut wajah khawatir tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Tak lama pandangannya terhenti dan seruan terdengar begitu jelas "Baekhyun!"_

 _Luhan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dengan senyumannya yang pucat "Ya ampun Baek! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Luhanah—"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Baek.. jika saja aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku.." Luhan mulai menangis. Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini._

 _"_ _Luhan sudahlah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, jangan menyesal seperti itu" hanya itu yang Baekhyun bisa katakan saat ini, tapi Luhan masih tetap menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya._

 _"_ _Tidak Baek, ini salahku.. maafkan aku Baek.." ucap Luhan lagi dengan penuh kesedihan "Maaf Baek.."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak marah sama sekali Lu.."_

 _Luhan mengusap hidungnya kencang "Tapi sejak dulu kau selalu celaka karenaku. Kau di benci karena aku, kau di marahi Ibumu karena aku, dan sekarang kau terluka karenaku. Bagaimana aku tidak salah Baek hiks.."_

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk termenung melirik Luhan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu mulai mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan senyuman yang terlontar untuk gadis bermata rusa itu "Kak Yifan pasti merindukanmu juga, sangat merindukanmu"

"Luhanah.. aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi. Kau tidak perlu terluka untuk mendapatkannya, hanya aku saja yang terluka.."

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa.."

Baekhyun sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi di Vista Hermosa. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah bekerja keras menghidupi dia dan Baekho sedih karenanya dan sekarang dia pergi ke Casuarinas seperti seorang pengecut. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut, tapi sudah terlajur. Dan sekarang dia di rawat di rumah sakit karena di tabrak oleh seorang yang serakah, ya.. dia Park Chanyeol.

Tidak di pungkiri pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol akan se jauh ini. Mulai dari di toko roti nenek Jung, awalnya dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah Chanyeol tapi itu semua tidak di gubris olehnya, bahkan dia lupakan sampai sekarang. Berlanjut hingga sekarang, perdebatan sengit yang berujung sedikit kebencian yang terselimuti dengan rapi di hati mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, dia pikir menggeleng bisa menghilangkan semua apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Baekhyun melirik jam sesaat—yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam—lalu kembali berbaring dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Di waktu yang sama, pria tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun naik darah tengah termenung di kursinya sambil di temani dengan secangkir kopi instan yang asapnya masih mengepul kuat di depannya. Pikirannya tengah melayang di angkasa dan tidak bisa di hentikan oleh siapapun, pikirannya sedang mencari planet yang tepat untuk di jadikan tempat bernaung pikirannya yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan dan kenyataan.

Chanyeol mendadak menendang kaki meja santai supermarket dengan kesal "Dia cantik tapi begitu jahat. Dia pikir aku serakah begitu? Menyebalkan!" ujarnya dengan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

Tapi lama-kelamaan wajahnya yang kesal sedikit melunak "Tapi aku akui memang.. aku sedikit kurang ajar dan juga.. menang sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu salah.. tapi sebagian besar dia salah besar! Menuduh orang sembarangan!"

"Aku tau dia berbeda! Aku tau dia seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda denganku! Tapi kenapa aku tidak canggung dan takut kepadanya? Kenapa aku tidak takut jika aku akan di tusuk olehnya? Apa aku sudah gila? Tidak tidak hahaha!" ocehnya begitu keras hingga petugas kasir di dalam supermarket bisa mendengar ocehannya.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang lelaki berdiri menghdap jendela sambil mengenggam cangkir berisi kopi. Dengan santai dia mulai menyeruput kopinya dengan mata yang terus menatap luar jendela, menatap jalanan sepi penuh cahaya lampu.

Sejenak pria itu menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Melihat seorang pria berambut pirang—sama sepertinya—masuk ke kamarnya membuat ketenangannya sedikit terganggu "Hei tidak bisakah kau ke kamarmu sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa hah? Ini rumahku. Seharusnya kau yang pergi" ketusnya sambil berbaring di ranjang "ck! Iya tuan muda Yifan. Sensitif sekali orang ini" gumamnya lalu kembali menatap luar.

"Kembali ke masalah yang tadi.." lanjut pria bernama Yifan itu "Sehun, kau yakin?"

Sehun yang tengah itu sedang mengontrol ketenangannya harus di buat pusing oleh Yifan yang ternyata masih belum mempercayainya "Woi! Kau pikir aku bercanda? Sudah jelas sekali dia itu adikmu bodoh! Aku sampai jatuh cinta di tempat! Kau pikir perasaanku bisa di mainkan begitu?"

"Hei adik kecil tenanglah.."

Sehun memasang wajah datar nan pahit kepada Yifan "Lalu? Maumu apa sekarang? Aku harus mencari pujaan hatiku padahal kakaknya sendiri bisa mencarinya dengan seribu bala tentara? Begitu?"

Yifan mengibas-ngibaskan udara dengan tangannya "Hei jangan pakai kata begitu di belakang kalimat, aku tidak suka"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku memang tidak percaya padamu. Itu karena wajahmu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi adik iparku makanya aku seperti ini"

Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran langsung meletakkan gelasnya di nakas dengan keras "Katakan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya agar aku bisa tenang kakak tua!"

"Ish! Dasar anak kecil" gumamnya "Aku tidak menyuruhmu apa-apa sejak dulu, kau juga yang jatuh cinta pada adikku sesaat setelah melihat fotonya, dan juga kau sendiri yang tanpa sengaja menemukan keberadaan adikku yang tentunya masih belum pasti.." Yifan terus mengatakannya dengan penuh ketenangan sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menahan emosi tatkala melihat Yifan yang terlalu mengambil banyak improvisasi saat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Biar aku yang urus keberadaa adikku. Kau hanya perlu hidup sesuai alur dan takdir. Jalani seperti biasa saja, kau bertemu dengan Luhan juga karena takdir, bukan karenaku"

Sehun terdiam begitu mendengar suara tenang Yifan dan kata-katanya yang selalu membuatnya kalah di akhir perdebatan. Sungguh ingin sekali Sehun mencekik Yifan, tapi dengan mencekik Yifan sama saja menghancurkan masa depan percintaannya. Berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu Luhan—tentunya—, dia ingin sekali memeluk Luhan yang saat itu tengah ketakutan karenanya, sungguh saat itu dia tidak berpikir jernih untuk mengambil keputusan. Dia langsung mengambil langkah yang ada untuk mencoba membawa Luhan dan mengajaknya berbicara, tapi ujung-ujungnya Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya. Sungguh ironi memang.

Yifan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa seperti menjadi layar bagi pikirannya untuk memutar masa lalu yang indah bersama adiknya. Luhan kecil yang manis, Luhan kecil yang cengeng, Luhan remaja yang cantik, dia ingin sekali melihat wajah Luhan saat ini dan kembali mengulang masa lalunya bersama-sama. Akan sangat indah pastinya, pikir Yifan.

Malam ini menjadi malam penuh cerita di Casuarinas. Penuh cerita dan kenangan lama yang indah terputar begitu mudahnya di saat mereka sedang mencari potongan kenangan mereka yang hilang, mereka ingin menyatukannya kembali. Dan selamanya menjadi utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hula hula hup hula hula hup! Yaww! Lama ngga ketemu say! Gimana kabarnya? Aku sangat baik saat ini hehe *b'cos otak ini kembali encer yeay!**

 **Maafkan reva-bisa panggil reva kok don't worry, but bukan revanya boy ya! Ngga mau warning lagi -,- -yang sudah membengkalaikan ff ini dengan sangat kejam karena dua alasan :**

\- **Writterblock.**

\- **Satunya lagi : mendadak amnesia alur *sama aja*, uts, us, konflik batin yang waww, hatiku yang berbunga-bunga mendadak banyak petirnya, dsb *kebanyakan ya say xD***

 **Aku di sini bener-bener minta maaf, dan aku juga ngga janji bisa update cepet. Ini tergantuk otak sebenernya, entah kenapa kemarin bisa kena WB segitu lamanya. Aku udah coba buat nulis sebisa mungkin but ngga ada hasil. Di tambah sibuk yang tiada henti di sekolah juga. So, i'm sorry for my fault and i will try my best to entertaint you all, my readers.**

 **Oh iya mau tanya. Ada yang suka nonton drakor? Kalo iya suka apa aja drakor tahun ini? Kalo aku seabrek asli, dari yang main Nam Joohyuk, Ji Changwook sampe Lee Minho juga aku suka semua. But my favorite, one and i always replay every time is..**

 **REPLY 1988, Park Bogum. Choi Taek my sweetheart~ :* :***

 ***jangan di bayangin pas flying kissnya gimana, entar mendadak amnesia xD**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya ngga nyambung, maklum baru balik ingatannya T_T**

 **Okay! See you soon and doakan semoga lancar jaya ya! Aamiin..**

 **Bye bye! Aku sayang kaliann :***

 **P.S : Curhatnya banyak ya? Maklum anak jomblo xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Pintu otomatis terbuka, menampakkan sepasang makhluk bernama manusia dengan kelamin yang berbeda. Yang berkelamin perempuan melihat sekelilingnya sedangkan yang laki-laki tengah sibuk menguap.

Baekhyun berubah posisi menjadi di hadapan Chanyeol "Terima kasih sudah merawatku"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku yang sudah menabrakmu dan tentunya aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ngomong-ngomong yang merawatmu itu dokter bukan aku" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan ekpresi tak berarti. Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan terlalu polos.

"Ngomong-ngomong" Tak lama Chanyeol kembali bicara "aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Hah? Mengantar? Tidak usah" jawab gadis manis itu dengan nada datar. Selain karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya juga malas kembali berurusan dengan pria 'seteng' di sampingnya itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah" Baekhyun mendadak membulatkan mata. Dia memang tidak ingin di antar Chanyeol, tapi harga dirinya seketika turun—sedikit—dengan sangat mudahnya karna sebuah kalimat 'ya sudah'.

"Ne ne~ selamat sampai tujuan" Baekhyun mengecap rasa pahit obat yang ada di mulutnya sembari merasakan kepingan harga dirinya yang jatuh. Rasanya seperti berharap sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan, tapi nyatanya tidak kita dapatkan.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas pergi dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat lalu segera juga pergi dari rumah sakit, tentunya dengan krug dan kaki yang di gips. Why Luhan don't pick her up?

Luhan tidak menjemputnya karena Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya. Banyak hal yang Luhan harus kerjakan setelah dirinya yang masuk rumah sakit. Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan kelabakan karena harus menjemputnya, sedangkan toko roti nenek Jung sedang ramai-ramainya. Luhan yang biasanya hanya menyiapkan hal-hal kecil disana, sekarang harus berurusan dengan pemanggang juga. Kira-kira itulah yang di pikirkan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia tidak memberitahukan tentang kepulangannya kepada Luhan.

Tak terasa sudah cukup jauh Baekhyun melangkah. Hingga akhirnya dia menemui penyeberangan jalan.

Ckit!

Belum juga Baekhyun melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport hitam sudah berdiri manis di hadapannya—dan mengganggu pengguna jalan terutama. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu sedikit menengok ke dalam dan kaca mobil itu mendadak terbuka.

"Hoi! Cepat masuk!"

Wtf! Park Chanyeol? What are you doing here?

"Kau sangat lambat tau! Aku jadi jengkel melihatnya! Cepat masuk!"

Baekhyun masih membeku tatkala melihat Chanyeol yang datang menjemputnya—kembali—dengan marah-marah. Sungguh, maunya pria itu apa sih? Kenapa dia harus kembali lagi?

"Kau tidak dengan apa? Masuk!"

"A-aku tapi kau hei!" Baekhyun tergagap sekaligus terkejut saat Chanyeol keluar lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin. Sungguh memalukan melakukan seperti ini di depan umum, apalagi di tempat penyeberangan seperti saat ini.

"Aku kenapa? Kau itu lambat sekali ya. Buka pintunya" lirik pria itu ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun yang termenung dengan alis yang hampir bertautan "Hei gadis! Buka pintunya! Tanganku cuma ada dua!"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuatnya tersadar dan segera membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol langsung memasukkan Baekhyun ke mobilnya begitu juga dirinya dan tanpa perlu banyak waktu untuk memanaskan kembali mobilnya, gas sudah di injak dan mobilnya telah melenggang pergi.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya menjalankan tanggung jawabku" Chanyeol kembali berbicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan perasaan gelisah yang menjadi-jadi. DI tambah Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan intens namun menyelidik.

"Ck! Daripada kau terus menatapku lebih baik kau tidur sana! Aku risih!"

Chanyeol bilang risih? Bukannya sedari dia meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya Baekhyun yang ada di pikirannya?

 _Flassback_

 _Setelah mobilnya berhasil meninggalkan rumah sakit nampaknya pikiran Chanyeol yang malah tidak bisa pergi dari sana. Bukan rumah sakitnya, tapi seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumah sakit._

 _"_ _gadis kumuh itu membuat pikiranku dangkal saja"_

 _Dangkal? Bukannya statis? Statis karena hanya memikirkan seorang gadis kumuh bermana Byun Baekhyun? oh! Dan nampaknya Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun adalah seorang dari Vista Hermosa. Dan julukan gadis kumuh mulai terucap dari mulut hinanya itu._

 _"_ _Tunggu dulu.." Nyatanya memang gadis kumuh itu sudah menyerang otak Chanyeol "Apa dia sudah mengambil obatnya? Tapi bukankah wali yang harus mengambil obat pasien?"_

 _Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Mendadak pria itu memukul klakson mobil "Sial! Gadis kumuh bodoh!" umpatan ringan yang ia ucapkan seakan-akan memang ia sangat membenci Baekhyun. Tapi sebenarnya, umpatan itu hanya pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol langsung berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sungguh, seorang Byun Baekhyun telah membuatnya kelabakan tingkat dewa. Entah pesona apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa terbuai oleh Baekhyun yang nyatanya datang dari tempat yang dia cap sebagai tempat 'nista' yang menjengkelkan._

 _Chanyeol sampai di rumah sakit dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sakit menuju tempat resepsionis._

 _"_ _Selamat sore. Aku—"_

 _"_ _Wali pasien Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Heh? A-aku—"_

 _"_ _Anda lupa obatnya" ucap resepsionis itu sambil mengambil obat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sejenak obat itu dan segera mengambilnya "Terima kasih"_

 _"_ _Sama-sama tuan" balas wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyuman ramah. Chanyeol segera kembali ke dalam mobil dan kembali tancap gas, kali ini dengan tujuan lain. Menjemput Byun Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menelisik setiap perempuan yang dia lihat, melihat apakah ada seorang gadis memakai sweater dusty pink, rok berwarna putih, dan sepatu converse lusuh. Oh tidak! Kenapa sekarang Chanyeol mengenali stylenya? Sungguh tidak masuk di akal._

 _Lima belas menit berlalu dan tidak ada hasil. Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah sampai akhirnya dia melihat wajah seseorang yang dia cari-cari sejak tadi. Seorang gadis yang tengah menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan jalan._

 _"_ _Finally.. Baekhyun" gumamnya menyebut nama seseorang itu._

 _Flassback end._

"So.. you.." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar saat merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tidak stabil.

Sembari menyetir Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi sayang setiap kali dia mencoba memikirkan hal baru itu, malah wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur kembali muncul dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

Jika kau pernah mendengar pepatah menyebutkan "hiduplah berdasarkan realita", maka Chanyeol adalah salah satu yang sedikit menentangnya. Pasalnya dia bisa di bilang dia ingin menjauhi pepatah berbau realita itu. Chanyeol menghindari rasa berbunga-bunga yang saat ini dia rasakan dan seperti yang orang lain rasakan, tapi perasaan itu malah semakin besar dan membuat dirinya seakan ingin keluar dari hidup yang harus mengikuti realita. Realita bahwa dirinya mulai tertarik ke dalam pesona 'bunga' Vista Hermosa yang tentu saja sangat dia benci.

Mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai semakin cepat melaju menuju tempat tujuan, dan tentu saja bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin melaju cepat.

.

.

.

Ramainya pengunjung membuat tempat itu terlihat sangat penuh. Apa lagi kalau bukan supermarket super besar yang saat ini Luhan singgahi. Melihat trolinya yang penuh terisi barang, nampaknya perjalanan pulangnya akan terasa berat sore ini.

"Semuanya sudah. Sekarang tinggal kayu manis dan vanilli"

Luhan mendorong trolinya setengah kelelahan. Saat dia sampai di tempat kayu manis dan vanilli, matanya yang kelelahan mendadak membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, kayu manis dan vanilli ada di satu jalur yang sama dan tingginya tidak sebanding dengan Luhan yang pendek.

"Nenek Jung, maafkan aku jika saat pulang dari sini aku lecet-lecet huhu~" rengeknya lalu mulai mengambil dua barang berharga yang jauh di atasnya.

Luhan yang pendek mulai berjinjit, tapi sayang saat dia hampir mencapai dua barang itu dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Dia kembali berdiri dan kembali mencoba, dan kali ini saat dirinya kembali jatuh bukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, melainkan bau parfum seseorang dan juga rengkuhan di pinggangnya.

Luhan yang tengah menutup mata mulai membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang dia kenal begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak wajahnya menegang, dengan tangan yang saling tertaut antara mereka dan rengkuhan yang berubah menjadi pelukan dari pria itu membuat Luhan kalut sesaat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah oh?" Balas Luhan dengan jawaban tak jelas "Kau nampak lelah"

"Oh.. iya. Hehe" Luhan seperti tersihir oleh Harry Potter yang sangat terkenal itu. Tapi yang jelas yang saat ini tengah bersamanya bukanlah pria penyihir berkacamata itu, melainkan pria yang pernah mengantarnya pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan yang baru menyadari posisinya sekarang langsung berdiri tegak sambil membetulkan pakaiannya. Sehun langsung berdehem melihat Luhan yang gelagapan dengan lirikan penasaran.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan membungkuk hormat "Aku benar-benar tidak sadar tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Sehun datar "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang belanja?"

"Iya. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Luhan mengangguk paham, ternyata Sehun juga belanja. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat polos.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk menghampiri Luhan, lebih tepatnya dia sudah melihat Luhan semenjak dia datang ke supermarket. Saat melihat siluet gadis itu yang nyatanya tengah kesusahan, dengan secepat kilat dan seperti awan, dia langsung menangkap Luhan dan bisa melihat secara dekat gadis yang selama ini membuatnya gila. Adik dari Yifan. Wu Luhan.

Sikapnya begitu dingin kepada Luhan, tapi sebenarnya jiwanya sangatlah menyayangi gadis itu. Semenjak dia melihat foto Luhan dan mendengar cerita tentang Luhan dari Yifan dia merasa sudah terikat dengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu, meskipun mereka baru bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh miris, tapi itulah realita.

Sehun melangkah pergi tapi tercegat oleh sebuah genggaman halus di tangannya "Oh Sehun"

Sehun berusaha mengontrol detang jantung dan wajahnya. Dia berbali dengan ekpresi dingin yang ia paksakan "itu..aku—"

"Aku antar pulang. Tenang saja"

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku ingin bilang"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu.. kau.."

Sehun diam di dalam penantiannya. Terdengar puitis memang.

"Punya uang lebih? Sepertinya uangku tidak cukup hehe"

Setidaknya saat ini Sehun bisa menahan semburan yang akan dia keluarakan dari mulutnya. Sungguh gadis yang menawan dan menggemaskan di satu waktu. Yifan ternyata tidak berbohong kepadanya, adiknya memang mempesona.

"Kau boleh pinjam uangku, tapi kau harus mau di antar pulang olehku"

"Kenapa harus? Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau"

"Eh! Tunggu!" Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya. Nampaknya tangan Luhan sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan Sehun yang lumayan besar itu "Baiklah. Aku mau"

Mau tidak mau Luhan harus menuruti Sehun. pasalnya hanya Sehunlah kunci—untuk saat ini—untuk dia segera pulang dari sana.

"Kau tadi ingin mengambil apa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil kayu manis dan vanilli, tapi tempatnya terlalu tinggi"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil menengok ke atas "Iya"

"Dimana?"

"Itu. Tepat di atas kepalamu, aku orangnya tidak setinggi dirimu jadi susah sekali mengambilnya"

"Sejak kecil aku tidak terbiasa minum susu makanya tinggiku kurang. aku sebenarnya ingin jadi pegawai bea cukai tapi tinggiku kurang, makanya saat ini aku hanya membantu Ibu di rumah sambil berpikir apa pekerjaan yang cocok untukku—" Luhan yang asyik bercerita panjang lebar tanpa sengaja berhenti karena mendengar suara bernada datar pria di sampingnya itu.

"Ini barangmu"

Luhan terkejut bukan main "Ka-kau mengambilnya? Tapi kan aku tidak minta—"

"Hei. Kau itu terlalu kalut dan terlalu banyak improvisasi. Aku tidak suka itu kau tahu"

Luhan sontak diam lalu mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Sehun "Terima kasih"

"Ya" Balas pria berambut putih pirang itu singkat "Sekarang ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Aku disini juga belanja. Kalau kau langsung pergi bagaimana caranya kau mau bayar tagihanmu" Sehun menjawab sedatar mungkin, sedingin yang dia bisa. Sejenak saja, Sehun mohon, biarkan dia bisa menggoda Luhan dengan kata-kata dan tindakan yang jarang dia lakukan kepada gadis-gadis yang sering dia temui.

Mereka berkeliling sesuai keinginan Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lelah karena sudah mengitari supermarket besar itu sendirian dan sekarang dia harus mengitarinya lagi bersama seseorang yang kebutuhannya tidaklah sama dengan Luhan. Lelah sih, tapi entah kenapa lama-kelamaan Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan Sehun yang sibuk. Mulai dari wangi parfumnya, gesturnya, bahkan gaya bicaranya.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam mereka di sana dan akhirnya Luhan bisa membayar belanjaannya dan segera pulang. Oh! Dan jangan lupa Sehun yang terus menatap Luhan tajam seakan-akan Sehun adalah CCTVnya Luhan. Sungguh sikap dingin yang sangat ketara sekali di buat-buatnya, untung saja Luhan orang yang tidak terlalu teliti.

"Naik" Titah Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di samping mobil sport putih yang sebelumnya juga pernah membawa Luhan "kau tidak akan menculikku kan?"

"Siapa yang ingin menculik gadis tua sepertimu hah? Cepat masuk, waktu kita tidak banyak"

"Hah? Gadis tua? Hei kau—" Luhan yang tengah protes langsung di dorong masuk oleh Sehun. Tas belanjaan yang Luhan bawa seketika di renggut oleh Sehun—dalam artian di ambil—dan langsung Sehun masukkan ke dalam bagasi di ikuti oleh Sehun yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lama mobil putih itu melenggang pergi dari basemen supermarket.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengantarku pulang kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku"

"Tapi gesturmu sangat meragukan"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar "Sebelum kau benar-benar pulang ke toko rotimu itu, ikut aku sebentar saja"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya di akhirnya dengan senyuman kecil yang sangat samar.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa orang mengatakan "kita bisa menilai seseorang dari tatanan rambutnya", tapi bagi Baekhyun, dia lebih suka jika di ubah menjadi "kita bisa menilai seseorang dari cara mereka mengatakan "hai" kepadamu". Kata sapaan yang baik akan membuatnya merasa baik juga, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, sepertinya dua pepatah itu tidak ada yang cocok—menurut Baekhyun—dengan dirinya.

Mereka sampai di toko roti nenek Jung dan ketika mereka masuk semua mata tertuju kepada mereka terutama nenek lanjut usia yang tengah memegang nampan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Nenek maafkan aku" ujarnya dengan nada merengek. Baekhyun perlahan berjalan dengan krugnya dan langsung memeluk nenek Jung tanpa banyak bicara.

"Nenek maafkan aku sudah menyusahkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa nak.. tapi kau tidak mengabari nenek soal kau pulang hari ini"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan nenek dan Luhan. dan ternyata ada Chanyeol yang membantuku dan mengantarku"

Tepat setelah Baekhyun bicara terdengar suara batuk-batuk yang tentu saja berasal dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan sebegitu manisnya dengan orang lain dengan berbohong bahwa dirinya menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk di antar. Harga diri Chanyeol yang sekarang jatuh. Hidup memang seperti roda.

"Nenek Jung!"

Nenek Jung langsung berpaling "Siapa gadis itu? Cucu nenek Jung?"

"Iya, cucuku baru saja pulang beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Ah begitu.. lalu laki-laki itu siapa? Pacar cucu nenek ya?"

Sontak sorakan nan riuh terdengar di seluruh penjuru toko. Baekhyun melongo sambil menutup mulutnya sedangkan nenek Jung hanya melontarkan senyum menahan tawa. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya sendiri.

 _'_ _What the hell you akh! Byun Baekhyun bodoh!'_

 _'_ _Kenapa orang-orang di sini sangat drama sekali~'_

"Kok tidak menjawab? Bukan pacar ya? Atau jangan-jangan suami cucu nenek?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali terlontar semakin membuat riuh suasana toko. Tidak ada yang bisa bicara saat ini, entah karena sedang mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk bicara atau memang otak kedua insan itu yang buntu. Yang jelas nenek Jung tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena ini murni urusan Baekhyun dan pria yang masih belum nenek Jung ketahui namanya itu.

"Itu.. sebenarnya dia bukan pacar atau suamiku. Dia.."

"Yang telah menolongku"

"Hah? Aku?" Tembak Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan keramat yang biasanya hanya terlontar dari mulut Ibunya. Demi semua yang ada di dunia ini, Baekhyun bilang dia telah menolongnya! Itu pujian atau hinaan? Terang-terangan saja, kau si gadis Vista Hermosa!

"Aku menolongmu kau bilang?"

"Aku sebenarnya baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan semua itu berkat pria yang ada di depan pintu saat ini. Namanya Park Chanyeol"

Banyak pupil mata yang membeku saat tahu nama pria yang setia berjongkok di depan pintu masuk itu "Park Chanyeol?"

"Wah! Jadi dia Park Chanyeol CEO Park Cooperation itu? Gila!"

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya! Dia datang dan menampakkan wajahnya!"

Yang awalnya seruan godaan berubah menjadi kekaguman karena suatu hal yang sangat wajar terjadi di dunia ini. Menampakkan wajah. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang sejak awal dia di kenal, dia tidak ingin wajahnya di kenal oleh banyak orang, bahkan semua orang kecuali teman-teman dan beberapa kolega yang dia kenal.

Baekhyun melirik sana-sini lalu mulai berbicara "Em.. permisi! Maaf mengganggu.."

"Sebenarnya sehabis ini toko akan tutup maka dari itu.. mohon maaf sekali kalau bisa anda sekalian menyelesaikan kegiatan agak cepat sedikit begitu, hehe" Ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan sengiran canggung.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya orang-orang berseru. Baekhyun menenangkan mereka dengan cengiran canggung sambil sesekali mengingatkan para pengunjung. Chanyeol berdiri dalam diamnya lalu berjalan ke arah nenek Jung.

"Anu.. Nenek, maafkan saya. Saya hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa nak, sesekali toko memang harus tutup lebih awal kan?"

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman canggung. Mereka melirik bersamaan pada satu objek yang sama pula, yang sedari tadi berkeliling toko demi menenangkan para pengunjung dengan alasan-alasan indahnya. Nenek Jung tertawa di dalam hati sambil membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar cucunya. Pasti sangatlah indah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Bayangkan saja seorang lelaki sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan kenyataannya bukan dirinya yang salah. Sungguh pemikiran yang aneh dari pria berambut hitam itu. Ck!

Tak terasa para pengunjung sudah pergi ke destinasinya masing-masing. Hanya tinggal nenek Jung, Baekhyun, dan tentu saja sang 'hero' yang bernama Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam sesaat lalu salah satu dari mereka pergi ke belakang, lebih tepatnya nenek Jung yang pergi meninggalkan kedua makhluk berbeda gender dan sifat itu.

"Em.."

"Berbohong ternyata sudah jadi hobi ya" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sinis dengan senyuman meremehkan. Dasar wajah tampan dan menjengkelkan!

"Maaf ya tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat" Desisnya dengan penuh amarah "Jika saja aku tidak mengucapkan hal itu, pasti saat ini wajahmu sudah ada di berbagai situs internet di negeri ini. Dan asal kau tau lagi, aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak ingin ada perdebatan seperti tempo hari"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan dan ditarik paksa oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Kau masih mau melajutkan debat kita?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk itu. dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" Baekhyun melepas paksa genggaman Chanyeol "Aku sarankan kau pulang saja"

"Eh jangan pulang dulu" Nenek Jung tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil menggenggam spatula "Aku baru saja memasak, Chanyeol makan malam disini saja"

"Tapi nek dia sedang—"

"Sejenak menikmati makan malam dirumah kenalan bukanlah sebuah dosa kan Baek?"

Baekhyun langsung kelu. Nenek Jung membuatnya tidak bisa membalas dengan kebohongan lainnya. Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka berbohong, tapi sikap Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya harus 'sedikit berbohong' kepada nenek Jung. Dan sekarang nenek Jung sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Ayo nak Chanyeol"

"Iya nek" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum canggung. Sesaat setelah nenek Jung kembali masuk, tatapan Chanyeol kembali berubah seperti semula. Tatapan remeh kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir nenekmu jauh lebih baik daripada nenekku"

"Sudahlah, daripada kau terus mengoceh dengan sombongnya lebih baik kau makan" Gadis itu pergi ke dapur tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menahan tawanya. Saat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah pergi, Chanyeol melepaskan tawa kencangnya dengan kikikan.

Chanyeol mendesah dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya "Dia sangat mempesona.." ucapnya lalu segera mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam.

.

.

.

Mobil sport putih berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Si pengemudi turun dari mobilnya sedangkan si penumpang tengah kebingungan tentang dimana dia berada saat ini.

"Parkir seperti biasa" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan kunci kepada penjaga gerbang. Pria berambut hitam itu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Keluar"

"Ini dimana?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Luhan malah dipaksa diam. Jari kokoh Sehun menempel sempurna di bibirnya, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Dan jangan lupa dengan Sehun yang saat ini tengah merasakan kefrustasian dari tindakannya sendiri.

"Diam saja, nanti kau juga tahu"

Sehun lalu pergi ke bagasi mobil, mengambil belanjaannya yang banyaknya seperti membeli properti rumah. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang besarnya bak istana itu—yang tentu saja mengundang decak kagum bagi Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang tengah—yang panjangnya minta ampun—banyak pelayan yang membungkuk hormat kepada Sehun. dan ya.. Luhan nampaknya masih terkagum-kagum dan heran setengah mati dengan siapa Sehun sebenarnya hingga mempunyai rumah dan pelayan yang sehebat itu.

"Mama aku pulang!" seru Sehun dengan suara cemprengnya. Luhan baru mengetahui jika Sehun mempunyai suara yang begitu menggemaskan. Luhan sempat-sempat saja tersenyum hingga seorang wanita paruh baya turun dari lantai atas.

"Sehunah akhirnya kau datang! Mama menunggumu dan belanjaannya.." Wanita itu sontak menatap Luhan yang masih dalam mode kebingungannya. Bagaimana tidak, wanita cantik setengah baya yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah Ibu dari seorang yang labil bernama Oh Sehun. Senyumannya yang menawan berbeda dengan anaknya yang melakukan hal-hal aneh dan tidak terduga kepadanya. Yah.. terkadang anak adalah kebalikan dari Ibunya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh! Itu.. saya Wu Luhan. Saya em.." Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. teman saja bukan, bagaimana dia harus memperkenalkan diri?

"Itu! saya—"

"Dia pacarku ma"

WHAT THE HELL YOU! OH SEHUN!

"Apa?!" Teriak kedua gadis dan wanita itu kompak. Sehun melirik kedua perempuan itu lalu tertawa keras.

"Kalian kompak sekali sih! Aku jadi tersanjung"

"Maksudmu apa Oh Sehun? Pacar? Hei—"

"Benar ini pacarmu?" Ibu Sehun memotong dengan antusias. Sehun mengangguk lucu dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anak "Dia pacarku sejak sebulan yang lalu ma, dan aku sangat menyayanginya"

Luhan membelalak kaget "Oh Sehun! kau—"

"Selamat datang di rumah ini!" Ibu Sehun langsung menyabar Luhan dengan pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa memandang kedua perempuan itu dengan dua perasaan, senang dan khawatir.

"Ibu sudahlah nanti Luhan tidak bisa bernapas"

"Oh iya Ibu lupa" Ibu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya "Kau cantik, dan juga manis. Aku merasa kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Ibu dan menantu ya kan?"

Ibu Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, sedikit ngeri bagi Luhan. Jika kalian belum tahu, Ibu Sehun memanglah seperti itu dan beliau seperti itu juga karena Sehun. Sehun yang membatasi dirinya dengan gadis manapun membuatnya sedikit frustasi saat menyadari usia Sehun sudah menginjak 27 tahun. Dan apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya saat ini membuat rasa frustasinya hilang begitu saja. Bagi Ibu Sehun, Luhan adalah malaikat cantik yang Tuhan turunkan untuk anaknya dan tentu saja untuknya.

"Puppy Lu~"

Luhan membulatkan mata "Ne?"

"Tidak~ aku hanya suka jika aku memanggilmu puppy Lu. Iya kan anakku?"

Sehun yang tengah menahan tawanya hanya bisa mengangguk cepat "Iya Ibu"

Ibu Sehun mendadak tertawa lebar "Ayo Luhan. ibu sepertinya harus mengajakmu bertamasya di rumah ini"

Luhan tertahan saat Ibu Sehun pergi begitu saja. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau harus di beri pukulan telak setelah ini" Ketus Luhan lalu pergi mengikuti Ibu Sehun yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Pria tinggi itu kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan suara yang sangat kencang. Air matanya saja hampir menetes karena banyak tertawa.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaanku hyung" gumam Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar begitu jelas. Tapi anehnya tidak ada yang merespon hal itu. Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu, tempat itu sangatlah sepi. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan yang berjalan dan membunyikan klakson dari jauh yang sangat memekikkan telinga.

"Dunia ternyata sangatlah kejam" gumam lelaki muda itu dengan raut wajah mengerut "dan pada akhirnya aku berada di sini. Di kota yang hina ini"

Lelaki itu berjalan sambil meneteng tas besarnya yang terlihat 'normal'. Dengan memakai topi yang mereknya ia manipulasi, pakaian yang paling mahal dan layak yang ia punya, dan wajahnya yang cukup menawan, ia memberanikan diri lebih masuk ke dalam kota berkilau nan 'indah' itu.

Ia sampai di sebuah kedai tteokbokki sederhana di pinggir kota berniat untuk istirahat sejenak. Lelaki itu menunggu pesanannya hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah toko roti dengan seorang pria tinggi nan menjulang. Pria itu nampaknya tengah bicara serius dengan gadis itu, terbukti dengan wajah tidak bersahabat yang nampak manis saat di lihat.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sedang berpikir"

Kira-kira itulah percakapan yang di dengar olehnya dari jauh—dengan pikirannya yang sudah kemana-mana. Dia berusaha mendengar lebih jelas lagi saat dirinya tengah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Berpikir tentang?"

"Tentang.." Pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir, tapi kenyataannya ia tengah mengada-ada saja.

"Cara lain untuk mengejek dan menggodamu"

Blush! Warna merah merona muncul begitu saja di wajah halus Baekhyun. Senyuman sinis muncul di wajahnya, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya saat ini tengah berteriak kegirangan karena warna merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dasar tukang gombal. Sana pulang!"

"Kau ini gadis yang kasar ya"

"Aku tidak kasar, aku hanya sedang badmood"

"Badmood ya.."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun—yang sontak membuat Baekhyun harus mundur beberapa langkah—lalu meraih pinggang langsing Baekhyun sambil terus menatapkan sendu.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan jika kau itu bohong, dan juga tersipu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas dan tanpa sadar gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya menutup kedua matanya dengan penuh keyakinan jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Heh? Kau serius Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membuat Baekhyun terjatuh "Aduh!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika aku akan menciummu. Kau tau, menciummu itu lebih buruk dari mendapatkan rasa sakit dari patah hati"

Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan gaya yang angkuh. Demi apapun di dunia ini, kenapa harus ada orang yang angkuh dan gila dalam satu waktu di dunia ini?

"Aku pulang. Jangan menangis, kau tidak pantas menangisiku"

"Siapa juga yang menangis. Adanya aku bahagia, aku tidak akan di cerca lagi olehmu"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sinis—lagi. Pria penuh kharisma itu masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengcapkan hal yang berarti. Baekhyun pikir setelah ini Chanyeol akan mengegas mobilnya dan membiarkan debu debu kecil terbang ke arahnya. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol malah membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Baekhyun malu—alias tersipu.

"Bangun dan masuk ke rumahmu. Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak baik terkena udara malam"

Setelah itu mobil sport yang Baekhyun yakini berjenis Rolls Royce Phantom itu pergi dari hadapannya. Sungguh, Chanyeol memanglah seorang yang sangat sangat kaya.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Sebenarnya dia sudah melepaskan gipsnya, tapi kakinya masih terasa agak sakit jika di buat untuk berdiri dan berjalan—sepertinya Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun habis keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun berdiri sambil membersihkan debu dari roknya. Cukup mengesalkan karena sebelumnya Luhan menyirami jalan supaya debu tidak beterbangan "Luhan~"

Saat Baekhyun tengah membersihkan roknya tiba-tiba saja sebersit pikiran tentang wajah Chanyeol datang begitu saja. Mengingat bagaimana cara tersenyum Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat seksi membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah lalu dengan cepat mematikan semua lampu—kecuali lampu teras. Keadaan menjadi semakin gelap karena itu, membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang yang nampak seperti sejoli itu termenung.

"Sabar Baekho.. suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bermesraan dengan istrimu. Tenang saja tenang.." Ucapnya lalu lanjut memakan tteobokki.

Nampaknya Baekho tidak bisa melihat kenyataan yang terjadi secara jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahaha! Welcome again gaes!**

 **Ada yang nunggu ff ini update? *Krik krik***

 **Hehe. Maaf ya kawan kawan. Hidupku penuh dengan cobaan dan ujian yang cukup berat akhir akhir ini. dan kenyataannya aku sampe lupa kalo aku punya banyak tanggungan di ffn :""" dan yang kesekian kalinya aku malah mikir untuk buat cerita lain di wattpad (rev, boro boro wattpad, ini aja ngga kelar kelar)**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan kekhilafan anak gadis yang tidak setia ini :") lanjut apa ngga nih? Ku tunggu jawaban kalian~ :"3**

 **REVIEW AND LOVE PLEASE, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YO**


End file.
